Silent Hill: ECT
by dragonmaster8
Summary: Companion to SIlent Hill: Dear Sister. But could be read alone. ECT Electroconvulsive Therapy. AKA Electric Shock Treatment. The administration of electricity to the brain. Used in severe cases of mental illness. COMPLETE
1. To Silent Hill

This is my second Silen Hill fic. The first was Silent Hill:Dear Sister. Here's something you should know for the story.

As defined: ECT: N: Abbreviation for Electro-Convulsive Therapy. The sending of an electrical current through the brain in order to induse seizer activities of the brain. This is used on patients with severe mental disorders, including severe depression, schizophrenia (multiple personality syndrome), and for those who suffer with severe hallucinations. More commonly known as Electric Shock Treatment.

Now, enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Prologue

A body was forced upwards as electricity surged through it. The man was kept to the table only by the leather restraints on his wrists and ankles. He didn't scream. He couldn't. After what seemed like an eternity, the charge stopped, and the man fell back to the table.

His breathing was short and quick. He felt himself blinking several times as his head rolled to the right. On the ground in front of him was something difficult to explain. It looked like an outline. The distorted image that was as large as it was misshapen.

"Again," muttered a deep and rigid voice. The man made a fist with his left hand as he braced for what was about to happen. Once again his body was forced upward against his will. The shock hurt like hell. He couldn't scream as long as the voltage flowed through him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

The electric flow stopped and the man opened his eyes. The thing was more visible now. More details were visible in the structure of the mass. Strange thick tentacles seemed to be forming.

"Heart rate rising!" said a female voice.

"Above normal for this treatment?" asked the deep voice from earlier.

"Greatly," responded the feminine voice.

"Let me see," After a few seconds of scuffling, the doctor cleared his throat. "Continue the treatment as planned,"

"No," whispered the man as the creature moved in front of him.

"Doctor!" pleaded the female.

"Do it!" said the deep voice with a one of finality. Sighing, the assistant pulled a switch. Again the voltage surged through him with no way of him to communicate his pain. When this one stopped, he saw it in its entirety.

The creature was bulbous and a sickly tan. Strange thick tentacles stuck out in random places. It seemed to move on its stomach. Then the thing turned towards him. It quickly made its way so that it was only a few inches away from the table.

A round opening became bigger and a high pitched cry echoed through the monster's mouth. Rows of razor sharp teeth formed in circles around the mouth and rotated at changing speeds.

The man screamed as loud as he could in the clean white room.

* * *

SILENT HILL: E.C.T.

* * *

Chapter One: To Silent Hill

A silver SUV drove at a steady pace down a suburban road. The driver was a man in his mid-forties with short black and gray hair. He had a silver watch on his left wrist and his business shirt was folded up at the cuffs so it reached his elbows. He drove with full attention on the road.

In the passenger seat was a woman with long blond hair was asleep. Her blouse was wrinkled and her eyes would've shone with the fatigue of several night of little to no sleep had they been open. Her hoop earrings shook with the rocking of the car.

In the back seat, staring out a rain spattered window was a girl in her late teens. Her neatly brushed chestnut hair stopped just below her shoulders. The hazel colored eyes she had were focused on her reflection. She wore a gray short sleeve and faded blue jeans that were cuffed at the bottom above her white and black sneakers. She absentmindedly ran her fingers along the silver chain as she remembered the events that led her family to driving where they were going.

* * *

"Later!" said a teenage girl.

"See you tomorrow!" said another.

Ericka Haldin smiled as she bid farewell to her friends. She turned and walked down the cobblestone walkway of the outdoor plaza. Stores of all types surrounded her as she walked. Up ahead, a restaurant had several tables placed inside a decorative fence that was as high as them.

Ericka had just gotten back from college for her summer break. This was the nineteen year old's second year at the college, and when she got back for the summer, she met up with some old friends. Her grades were pretty good too. That was to be expected. She really tried in school. Especially because she has just barely gotten in.

Her parents couldn't afford college. The only way she could pay for it was a scholarship she won because of her score on her final exams in high school. The downside was that mail messed up when she sent in the application. The letter just barely arrived in time.

Ericka brushed her hair behind her left ear as she walked forward. She was suddenly overcome with a sense of foreboding. She looked to her right at the restaurant tables to see a man in a black short-sleeve with a white long-sleeve. His hair had gray strands scattered throughout it and his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. He gave the feel of an older man who she didn't want to talk to. Unfortunately for her, he _did_ say something.

"Hello there, Ericka," said the man. Ericka turned to stare at the man. She repositioned her hair again and stared at the man.

"What did you say?" she asked, squinting a little in confusion.

"Just saying hello, Ericka," responded the man. There. He said it again.

"How do you know my name?" Ericka watched the man suspiciously as he drank from a tall cup of soda. He put the cup down on the glass table and smiled.

"I've known it for quite a while," Ericka was starting to feel anxious.

"What?" she asked.

"Wow, I really didn't know you were this stupid," he smiled. "Just kidding," Erika turned to walk away. She wanted nothing more then to leave the area at that point. "Oh, before we go," His facial expressions converted to total seriousness. "Ask your dad about Silent Hill,"

Ericka broke into a run. This was way too weird. She wanted nothing but to be home at that point.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt as the brakes kicked in to pull it into a parking spot. Ericka looked up to see a small diner with the letters 'n' and 'r' blacked out. At night, this was creepy as hell to see.

"Hun," moaned the blond in the passenger seat as she rolled off her side and onto her back. "You really need to get those brakes fixed."

The driver grinned a little before opening his door. "Come on," he said getting out. Ericka pushed open her door almost at the same time her mother did. She stepped out into the chilly air and started walking towards the "Die".

* * *

Ericka gently spooned chunks of chicken and broth into her mouth. Her mother's cooking was without comparison in her book. Sometimes her friends came over just for the food. As she stared at her self in the liquid broth, she recalled what had happened earlier.

"Dad?" she asked hesitantly.

"What is it, Ericka?" he asked warmly.

"Do you know of…" Ericka fumbled with her words; she tried to make a sentence that wouldn't arouse suspicion. "Um…Silent Hill?" Her dad stared for a few seconds.

"I don't think so," He looked over at her mom. "Do you know anything?" Her mom shrugged.

"I never even heard of it," she answered. Her dad looked back at her.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"No reason," rushed Ericka. Now her parents knew for a fact there was a reason, but communicated further with only a glanced at each other.

After dinner, Ericka did her nightly routine in the bathroom to keep her teeth white and face clean before changing. Her night clothes consisted of flannel pants and an old t-shirt. She pushed open the door to her room and dropped the towel she was drying her face with. The man from the restaurant was in her room.

She felt a scream rising in her throat and then die as a cold hand clasped itself over her mouth. The other hand of the man they belonged to formed a sign telling her to be quiet. After a few seconds, Ericka resorted to breathing heavily.

"Did you ask your father about Silent Hill?" Ericka slowly nodded. "And did you learn anything?" She slowly shook her head. "Then you didn't ask him, now did you?" The sound of hurried footsteps climbing stairs echoed in her room. The man looked at the door.

"Just go to Silent Hill," He removed his hand from Ericka's mouth. She fell to the floor of her room and closed her eyes as tears formed within them.

* * *

Several police reports after her parents found her alone in her room with the window of it open; everyone decided it was best to go to the town he kept saying. Since no evidence of him had ever been found, some police assumed Ericka was crazy. A Psychiatrist recommended going to Silent Hill, and her parents were the open minded type. With only her objecting, Ericka's parents started down the trip to Silent Hill.

Now they were almost there. The rocking of the car slowly made Ericka drift to sleep. It was also another noise from the car that made her jolt awake. The car was swerving left and right on the road as her father snored in the front seat. He'd fallen asleep from the length of the ride. Her mother was also asleep, and neither seemed to be waking up in the chaos of the car.

"Dad!" shouted Ericka. "Dad, get up!" She shook him as hard as she could. The man drowsily opened his eyes before becoming entirely alert to his surroundings. He grabbed the wheel and steadied the car. He slammed on the brakes. When the car came to a stop, he turned to smile at Ericka.

"That was close, huh?" Both Ericka and her recently awakened mother sighed with relief. "Maybe next time I should…"

He was cut off as a large white truck larger then any Ericka had ever seen slammed into the front of the vehicle. The car tumbled over several times. It finally came to a stop on all four wheels slightly away from the main road. Ericka hit her head on the window next to her and passed out.

* * *

Ericka slowly forced her eyes open and was immediately overcome with drowsiness. Her entire body urged her to slip back into the foreboding darkness beckoning to her. She forced it away and brushed a hand through the dark hair atop her aching head. The car came into focus, and Ericka remembered the events leading to her situation.

"Mom!" she cried and leaned up in between the two front seats. Her mother was out cold. Her breathing was rough and her leg was twisted in an unnatural position. The entire side of her face that was up against the door was bruised and swollen. The good thing out of this was that she was, at least, breathing.

Ericka turned to her dad. He looked to be in worse condition. Blood trickled down his forehead to the bridge of his nose. His breathing came in short gasps and seemed forced. "Dad," Ericka said softly.

She had to find help for them. They were definitely in bad shape. Ericka struggled to open her door for a little while before giving up on it. She crawled over the other one to get out of the car. She stepped out into a small ditch that they had landed in.

Fog encircled her on all sides. It was constricting. Ericka made her way through the foreboding fog. After a few minutes of walking, she came to a sign that was chipping away with age.

_Welcome to Silent Hill_

The street she walked onto was cracked and old. She turned her head in several directions in attempts to find another person. When Ericka couldn't find anyone, she yelled for help.

"Hello?" she cried. "Is anyone here? I need help!" A soft sound came from an alleyway to her right. She walked towards it. "Hello?" she called when she reached the entrance. "There was a car accident. My parents, I think they really need help!"

Ericka took a few more steps down the dark path. To her right, several pipes were scattered on the ground. On her left was a large dumpster with both lids closed. "Hello?" she tried again, and saw an outline approach her. Ericka's mouth went dry when it came into full view.

It was a monster. There was no way around it. It was about five feet tall. A sickly gray colored its flaking skin. The bulge atop its shoulders could only be a head. One eye hung on to the socket by black and green strands. The other was none existent with a black hole where it should've been. The creature had no jaw; only rows of short yet sharp, yellowing teeth. The arms hung loosely, like it was relaxed. The knees bent forward and long blood-stained claws dug into the dirt from its feet. The creature lifted its head to show Ericka rotting gums and a tongue that flopped down. It emitted a low gurgle as a yellowish liquid came up from its throat. The thing looked like it was using mouthwash.

The monster had an odor that reminded Ericka of her elementary school days. Her mother had packed her a lunch of egg-salad and an apple for that day. Ericka wasn't too hungry, and decided not to eat it. By the time she remembered it was in her backpack it had rotted quite a bit. The smell was enough to make her want to throw up.

"Get away," Ericka warned, walking back a few steps. The monster continued to walk towards her. "I said go!" Ericka hoped she sounded more threatening then she felt. She tripped over her own feet and fell on the ground. She grabbed one of the pipes as the thing jumped towards her.

"I said get _away_!" She swung the weapon with as much force as she could and watched the monster slam its head onto the corner of the dumpster. Ericka got up and ran, not even bothering to see if it had gotten up. She held on to the pipe just in case there were more monsters.

She ran back to the SUV. Maybe she could get it to start or something. Anything was better then looking in that town. But then again, her parents were really hurt. They weren't too far away from another town. Maybe she could call for an ambulance or something with her cell phone and they could meet half way?

As Ericka neared the edge of the town, she started seeing a red trail leading back in. It swerved off down another street. Ericka didn't like it. The trail was getting more vivid as she ran towards the SUV. Oh God, what if something happened?

Ericka's suspicions were confirmed when she saw both front doors of the car open. Neither one of her parents were anywhere in sight. What if they'd gotten up and started walking towards the town to search for her?

That didn't make sense. The trail of blood definitely suggested they'd been dragged. Wait, someone dragged them from the car into the town? Or something, Ericka grimly reminded herself. There could definitely be more then just that one thing in the town. Ericka shuddered in fear with what she knew she had to do.

Ericka turned towards the town. Her parents had been dragged in there. Her grip tightened on the pipe she held as she started following the blood into the town. Her eyes stayed fixed on the environment in front of her so she could see anything coming towards her. Ericka had been there for about ten minutes, and she already hated Silent Hill. She walked into the town once again to try and find her parents.

* * *

Okay. There's chapter one. Let me know what you think. Please review.


	2. A Wish for Your Stylish Death

Well, no one reviewed, but that doesn't mean people don't like the story, right? So here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

Oh yeah, i forgot. DIsclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill. This story and all of its characters are mine, though.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Wish for Your Stylish Death 

The broken pieces of pavement crunched under Ericka's weight as she ran down the street. The trail of blood led her back into town. Every time she had to turn a corner her grip on the pipe subconsciously tightened. The thought of running into another monster like the one in that ally made her shiver.

The blood in front of her faded as the spatter marks spread out and then deepened as the trail grew narrower. Who the hell would drag two injured (she intentionally left out the 'severely' part) people into a town filled with these screwed up monsters? Sorry, with what she'd seen so far, _what_ had dragged them?

When Ericka rounded another corner she saw the back of an old woman. At least she assumed it was an old woman. The figure was short and hunched over with an orange cloth covering the back of her head.

"Excuse me?" said Ericka. She slowed down a little when she neared the elderly woman. "Can you help…" Ericka stopped when she noticed the woman hadn't moved once. Slowly, Ericka reached out a hand and tapped her on the shoulder. Immediately, the old woman shot backwards and revealed her face to Ericka for the first time.

"Oh my…" Ericka managed to choke out before she had to keep her mouth shut for fear of vomiting. The orange cloth flew away to reveal a face with half of its flesh missing to reveal torn muscle. The other half of the face had gray, peeling skin and a pale eye that rolled backwards in the head. Her hair seemed to be embedded in her skin. A few strands managed to escape and dangled wildly in the air exposing lines of blood where they most likely had been.

The neck and shoulders were in the same condition. Random chunks of flesh were missing to expose muscle tissue and bone. Just below the collar bone, there was no skin. There was no muscle either. Only tattered scraps of both remained on some sections of the exposed spinal column that held the top to the bottom. Skin reformed just below the hips. Long blue gray feet of this creature had blood stains on the long yellow toe-nails. The thing had un-hunched its spine and was now about seven feet tall. It lunged for her.

Ericka felt relief at the one thing she had that this thing couldn't compete with. Despite its enormously long legs, the thing couldn't run very fast at all. Ericka had left it behind her in no time and was back to following the blood trail. As soon as she found her parents, she was getting the hell out of this town.

The trail led up to a large store with tattered old manikins posing in dust-covered cloths. The sign advertising the store name was charred black on the first half, and all Ericka could make out was 'INE'S BOUTIQUE'. Slowly, Ericka pushed open the door.

Darkness was the first thing she saw. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden transition of pale white light to a dim store, she began to make out her surroundings. To her left were about twelve racks of fashionable cloths surrounding two manikins displaying example outfits. A sign above the section told her that she was at the juniors department. There was some clinking further ahead in that section.

Ericka tightened her grip on the pipe and cautiously made her way down a few rows. She brushed her hair behind her ear and walked as quietly as she could towards the source of the noise.

"Shoot!"

Ericka stopped when she heard that. It sounded like a teenage girl, maybe her age or a little younger. "They don't have anything here!" Ericka approached the rack that she was hearing the voice from and saw a blond focused on rummaging through old cloths.

"Hello?" started Ericka, relaxing her hold on the pipe. The girl jumped before turning to stare at Ericka. She smiled.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "How's it going? My name is Stacy, who're you?" Ericka smiled a little at the thought of having another human to talk to. She felt more relaxed now that someone else was in this town.

"I'm Ericka," she said. "What're you…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Stacy cut her off.

"That's great!" Stacy started before beginning to ramble. "I love your outfit. Where did you buy it? Do you know if they have anything in more of a green? Green is really popular at my school. Oh, did I mention? I'm like, really popular at my school, and was wondering if maybe we could be friends? Oh God. I asked that same question to one of my other friends, and she was like, so happy. I hope you die. I got to go. Talk to you some other time?" She turned to leave. Ericka stared.

"What did you say?" she began.

"What, I have to go?" asked Stacy.

"No," Ericka shook her head. "Just before that,"

"About my other friend?" Stacy turned her back to Ericka. "Sorry, I gotta go. See you some other time?" Stacy ran until Ericka couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Ericka looked down at her hand.

"I hope you…die?" Ericka shook her head. She couldn't have heard that right. Assuming her ears made a mistake; Ericka looked around for where to go next. It wasn't long before the blinking fluorescent lights over head went out.

Ericka stood completely still in the blackness. _Okay, _she thought._ So the power just randomly went out. But shouldn't there be light from the entrance door? _A sound like something wet slapping against another wet surface echoed throughout the darkness. She felt her heart beat quicken. This was scary as hell.

Just as suddenly as they went out, the lights went back on. They were different though. Instead of the white light from before, a faint orange glow from the ceiling gave the area an ominous glow. The area itself had changed. Ericka heard the words she uttered in shock, but didn't remember saying them.

All of the walls and the ceiling were covered in blood and rust. A few handprints covered one part of the wall as if someone banged on it. The floor was a dark greenish color and Ericka's feet stuck a little when she lifted them. The cloth racks were now rusted scraps of metal bent out of shape with large rusty hooks protruding where cloths might be hung.

"This isn't real…" Ericka muttered, and then turned around. She screamed so loud she could swear that her friends back home could have heard. The rotting body of someone who appeared to have once worked in this store was hanging off the floor by a few inches. A rather large hook covered in rust and blood impaled the woman and seemed to be holding her in place. The face was perfectly preserved with trails of blood coming from a smiling mouth. The rest of the body wasn't. Rotting chunks of flesh dripped onto the floor and mixed with a blood puddle. A broken tag reading 'How may I help you?' was attached to a ripped vest.

Ericka backed away quickly. She turned around to see where she was going and stopped when she saw the hook that was only about two centimeters away from her pupil. Ericka pushed back, shaking. What the hell was happening? Two minutes ago, this had been your average run-down clothing store. Now it was this.

Ericka turned in another direction to see that the manikins hadn't changed at all. The looked like they did before any of this changed. They stood on the raised platform just for them. The two looked like they expected all of this to happen.

_Expected?_ Ericka thought. _Now you're going insane. Manikins don't expect anything…_

Ericka turned her back on the two manikins to look for a way for her to navigate out of this hell hole. There seemed to be a straight path back to the front entrance that she could get to after crawling around a few hooked racks and, regretfully, the impaled sales clerk. A loud scream came from behind her.

Both of the manikins were gone. Blood covered the top of the platform they were on. A detached forearm of one of the manikins looked like it was trying to cling on to the middle of the platform, as if the rest of the body had been dragged away by force. Behind the platform was a third manikin.

_There were only two there before_, thought Ericka. The third one was one of the manikins that had faces painted on. A large purple hat covered her head. The manikin wore a bright red dress, and stood with one hand on her hips. It was the last detail Ericka picked up that scared her. The other hand held a fine cloth up to the manikin's right cheek. The cloth was covered in blood and the left cheek still had a smear of blood.

"Oh, shit," Ericka said quietly. "Shit!" she said more loudly. Ericka turned and ran through the racks to reach the straight path. When she arrived at where she was going, Ericka heard a feminine laugh echo behind her. She turned.

The manikin was standing perfectly still on top of the blood covered platform. The hand with the cloth seemed to be posed in a waving gesture towards Ericka. The other hand was pressed against the face. The mouth changed too. It had gone from an emotionless line to a smile.

Ericka turned and ran down the path that led to the entrance. She ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she realized it was useless. Up ahead, the front door was gone. The smooth wall suddenly transitioned to brick where the doors should have been and then became the wall again. "Damn it!" Ericka yelled. She turned around.

The manikin was right behind her. Its mouth was now open to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. Some strands of the fake hair from the other two manikins were stuck between them. The hands were both raised to a striking position and the nails had grown long and sharp. Yet the thing still refused to move when Ericka stared at it.

"Damn you!" She yelled. She slung the pipe over her left shoulder like she was getting ready to swing at a baseball. She swung with all of her strength and watched the head of the manikin turn sideways. Ericka's eyes widened as she watched the next event unfold. The head slowly went back to its original position with a sick cracking noise.

Ericka screamed and swung at the head again. This time there was a loud _snap_ and the head fell onto the ground. It rolled away a little before Ericka broke into another run. She had to get away from this thing.

Behind her, Ericka heard a snapping sound. The thing was probably putting its head back on. Ericka saw a checkout desk in the center of a large clearing directly in front of her. It was a closed square, and Ericka didn't really think it was smart to stop and look for the right way in. She jumped over the counter and ducked down.

Ericka felt cold metal press against the back of her neck. Confused she turned around. On a shelf next to what looked like a large safe was a gun. It was a simple handgun. Ericka grabbed it. She knew nothing of guns, but anything to stop that manikin once and for all was good enough for her.

She picked up the weapon and turned to face the path she ran down to get here. "Shit!" she breathed as her nose touched the nose of the manikin. The thing had been about half a second away form doing the same thing to her that it did to the manikins.

Ericka backed up a few feet and raised the gun. She pulled the trigger. A hole appeared in the head of the manikin and plastic burst onto the desk. A loud screech escaped the monster. Ericka fired again and again. Ericka pulled the trigger of the gun until it stopped firing rounds. The creature fell onto the ground.

Ericka fell down to the ground with her back to the desk. She inhaled deeply before forcing all air out of her lungs in a quick exhale. Something cold and rounded was poking her in the back. She turned to stare at the safe behind her. A note was taped to the handle.

_Ms. Jane and Jack were teacher and student_

_Both of whom had minds that were bent_

"_Math could be fun" said the smiling teacher_

_And began to speak as if a preacher_

"_Two and Eight are know ten_

_Name what was used to make it then"_

_Jack scratched his hair_

_He was almost there_

_The answer was wrong_

_As the teacher knew all along_

_This student was hopeless_

_He couldn't even correctly guess_

_She tried again to find a solution_

_For 6 and 12 to be right_

_Jack was wrong once more_

_And so the teacher threw him to the floor_

"_32 minus 0" she demanded to the left,_

_"Its 17, right?" And Jack's answer was anything but deft_

_So the teacher smacked the child upside the head_

_And beat him justly until he bled._

Ericka stared at the hand-written poem in her hands. Was this the combination? It didn't make any sense. Then she started to think. The combination had to be numbers, so what were the numbers in the poem? But there were too many. The teacher was trying to use them in math, so if she combined them as the poem said…

_Then I have eighteen, thirty-two, and seventeen,_ she thought. After every number there was a direction. So it went right, left, right.

Ericka entered the numbers. The safe opened when she turned the handle and two boxes of twenty bullets and a key met her eyes. She took the bullets. The gun would definitely be needed at some later point. She stared at the key for a short while. It had to go to somewhere in this store.

Ericka got out from behind the desk and started walking to the wall opposite where she entered the store from. When she got there, she found a door with a glowing red sign above it. It read 'exit'. Ericka smiled and she reached for the handle.

It wouldn't open. It had to be locked. Ericka took the key out from her pocket and stuck it into the keyhole below the handle. With the satisfying _click_, the door opened. Ericka stepped out into the pale light of the city. She was in an ally. Ericka turned around to close the door and saw that the store had returned to normal. Clothes hung from normal racks now and white light filled the store.

Ericka let the door slam as someone grabbed her by the shoulders. It was a woman whose hair was tied up in an elaborate style. Her button-up shirt was stained black and her long skirt was ripped in several places. The woman looked old. She was at least in her late forties and she had deep wrinkles under her eyes.

"Amy?" she asked, shaking Ericka. "Is that really you Amy? I've been looking for you for so long!" Ericka managed to free herself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Who are you?" The woman looked confused, but she still smiled.

"Why, it's me!" began the woman. "I'm your mother, don't you remember?"

* * *

Okay, the end might seem kind of dumb, but that's why there's chapter3, to redeem myself. I think. Anyway, please review if you don't mind, and chapter 3 will be up within a week regardless. 


	3. A Mother's LoveHate

Thank you everyone who reviewed and everyone reading. I think I need a new way to start my chapters besides that…Anyway, here's the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill, but this story and all of its characters are mine.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Mother's Love/Hate

Ericka stared at the woman in front of her. This woman just called her Amy, and then said that she was her mother. "I think you have me confused for someone else," Ericka said.

"No, no, dear!" said the woman. "A mother knows her child when she sees them," Ericka shook her head.

"No, you're not my mother," she said. "I came here looking for my mother and father," Ericka tried to explain to the woman. All she got in response was a disgusted look from the woman.

"Why would you want to find _him_?" The woman stared at Ericka. "That man is hopeless, give up dear," Ericka looked at the woman.

"You don't know my father," Ericka said defensively. "And please stop calling me 'dear',"

"But Amy," the woman grabbed Ericka in a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Ericka tried to push her off.

"Get off of me," said Ericka. The woman just sighed and kept holding Ericka. "Get off of me!" Ericka yelled. She pushed the woman with all of her strength and watched her land on the ground in front of the brick wall. Ericka just watched as the woman didn't move for a while. Then the woman raised her head in spoke in a deeper voice.

"You stupid bitch," growled the woman. Ericka was taken back. She didn't expect that kind of retaliation. "Veronica, you were nothing but a mistake," Now Ericka's name was Veronica? "I'm going to tell my husband about this,"

The woman stood up and left the ally. Ericka couldn't do much more then stare. What was up with that woman? She was starting to think that everything and everyone in this town was insane. She tightened her grip on the pipe and walked out of the ally. The woman was nowhere to be scene. Ericka shook her head and started to walk down the street. She had to find that blood trail again.

Ericka hadn't gone very far when she saw a large canyon separating the street from the other side. Where the hell did that come from? Ericka walked closer to the chasm and looked down. There was no way she was getting across this. The thing stretched down as far as the mist of the city would let her see. Aggravated, she stood up and turned around. What she saw made her pale.

Two of the monsters from the ally were closing in on her. They looked as disgusting as they had then. The smell that Ericka had identified as something rotting was overpowering. She felt her mouth water in the urge to throw up.

Ericka started to breath through her mouth to avoid most of the stench. She ran to her left. There was another ally like the one she came out in between two buildings. She ran down it, knowing that those things were still shuffling along behind her. She rounded a corner and stopped.

One of the tall monsters with half its flesh missing turned to stare at her. Next to it was a new creature. This one looked sort of like half a human stuck to half a wolf. Ericka had trouble deciding which side made her sicker.

The human side was vile. The head was attached to the wolf's half by the forehead. The entire right side of what would've been its face was gone. A twisted, rotting arm was grabbing onto the dirt patch it was standing on. The spine was exposed and graphed into the wolf's anatomy. The leg looked like it had been ripped off and sewn back on. The wolf next to it had ripped strands of muscle waving in the air in place of fur. The creature stood on all fours, and suddenly started to run towards Ericka.

The thing moved unnaturally fast when compared to the lumbering giant behind it. It was closing the gap between them in no time. Ericka didn't take long to figure out how to run again. She went towards the gray door closest to her. She pulled on handle. It wouldn't open.

"No!" she screamed. She banged on the door. She tried the handle again with all of her strength. She didn't stop pulling, but looked over her shoulder. The wolf-human had jumped. It was about to sink its cracked teeth into her. Ericka screamed and felt herself lose her footing as the door sprang open. It hit the wolf in the face. Ericka smiled for a second, and then ran inside.

She slammed the door behind her and breathed for a while. When her heart rate returned to something along the lines of normal again, she looked at where she was. She seemed to be in a kitchen. Directly ahead of her, a large butcher's knife was stuck in a chunk of green meat.

Ericka thought about taking it, but decided against it. That meat was unrecognizable. The thought of touching the blade made her shudder. Ericka looked around for a short while. She finally decided to head through the swinging door that she guessed lead to the main restaurant.

Her guess was right, and her eyes met a luxurious restaurant. The area was huge, and filled with round tables with white cloths over them. Candles in gold holders were burnt down to small stumps. A massive crystal chandelier was hung by a silver chain above the center of the area. Two potted plants that had died over time sat on either side of the main entrance. Silverware was scattered over the floor along with cracked glasses.

Ericka walked slowly towards the main entrance, observing a large abstract painting on the right wall. A voice came from her left that made her jump. "About time! Do you know how long I've waited for a waitress?" Ericka turned and felt her blood run cold.

The man from her home that told her about Silent Hill was sitting at one of the tables. His hands were folded and resting on his stomach as he tilted back in his chair. He smiled and waved. 'Long time no see!" Ericka stood still for a few seconds, and then turned and ran back into the kitchen. "Now come on! Don't make me chase you!" He sounded annoyed as he called after her.

Ericka looked around the kitchen for a place to hide. She didn't even know if this guy was following her, but she'd rather not find out. She saw some small handles under one of the counters. Ericka pulled on it, and saw a large empty space that was probably used to store pots and pans or something. Ericka crawled inside and slid the door shut.

After a few seconds of tense silence, Ericka heard the sound of the door to the kitchen swinging open. Footsteps were heard through the metal. She could tell when they were getting closer. Ericka held her breath when they stopped in front of her hiding spot. She didn't breathe again until she heard them walking away.

There was the sound of something rattling in a can, and then she heard a spray. It stopped after a minute or so, and then the footsteps were leaving the room. The kitchen door swinging sounded again, and then everything was silent. Finally, Ericka slid the entrance open.

"No…" she whimpered when she saw the kitchen. It was just like the boutique when the power went out. Rust and blood seemed to be the main decoration in the poorly lit kitchen. She could barely see anything, but what she did made her wish she hadn't hidden under the counter, as if that was responsible for her being here.

The lack of light was really bothering her. It was bad enough being here, but not being able to see where she was going was like icing the cake. Ericka turned around to the counter and felt blindly for something to use for light. Her hand traveled across something plastic and small. Ericka pulled it down from the space above the counter she'd found during her search and brought it close to her eyes so she could see it.

It looked like a small flashlight. There was a hook on the back and a switch on its side. It was red and rectangular. A small company logo was on the opposite side of the switch. _Like I care who made it, _Ericka thought. She clipped the light to her shirt collar and turned it on.

For a small light, it sure lit up a good part of the room. Ericka turned slowly to observe her surroundings. There wasn't anything too screwed up, like the manikins or employee from the store, but still, this wasn't normal. Nothing was too disgusting. There were a few discarded knives covered with dried blood in the sink, and something seemed to clogging it. The crimson water was probably the worst thing she'd seen so far. On the counter next to the sink were a few unidentifiable chunks of meat, but that was it.

Ericka turned and immediately took back everything she thought about this place not being too bad. Where she had seen a chunk of green meat before there was now a human arm. The butcher's knife was wedged in the wrist. Random chunks were missing and some bone was exposed with what looked like teeth marks on it. The unidentifiable meat on the counter just got an identity.

Ericka felt the feeling of wanting to throw up return. Ericka closed her eyes in attempts to regain her composer. When she opened them, she was staring into the black abyss of the jawless-monster from the ally's throat. The yellow bubbling fluid started to rise in its throat.

Ericka screamed again and swung the pipe she was holding. The thing lurched sideways and some of the fluid dripped onto the floor. In a few seconds it was standing as if nothing had happened. Ericka swung the pipe a few more times. The monster fell onto the ground. Ericka raised the pipe and swung down. The creature cried out in what appeared to be agony before it stopped moving.

Ericka backed away from the body. She turned to go back to the ally. The brunette pushed on the bar that opened the door. The bar pushed in, but the door remained closed. Ericka rammed against it with her shoulder but succeeded only in hurting herself.

Sighing, she turned to look for another way out. As she walked she felt her foot make contact with something. Ericka bent down and came back up with a can of spray paint. There was a black sticker on the side that she assumed signified the color of the paint. She shook the can and recognized it as the sound she'd heard earlier. That guy had marked something with this.

Ericka slid the can into a back pocket. Maybe it could be used as a weapon or something. She walked forward a few more steps and saw a large steel door. The handle to it was a wide steel bar that latched on the right side. Above that was a small sign that read 'FREEZER'. This was what that guy had painted.

A large black 'X' covered the entire door. Just below it were words. "I wouldn't if I were you…" Ericka whispered reading the words aloud. What did that mean? Ericka pulled up on the handle. It didn't move. She looked over to where the bar latched and saw a small padlock.

She gave up on the door and turned towards the one that led to the main restaurant. This one pushed open easily. Ericka walked forward a few paces and then stood completely still.

The restaurant was full of people. They were all just sitting at the tables staring at nothing. Some tables had two or more people sitting at it while others had only one. They were of all ages, and seemed to have nothing better to do then sit the motionlessly. They didn't even blink.

Aside from these people, this part of the restaurant seemed relatively unchanged. Ericka walked cautiously forward. Not a single person moved as she walked. This was creepy as hell. Were they dead? No, that wouldn't make sense. Dead people can't sit up straight in chairs.

Ericka approached the main entrance to the restaurant. The glass doors looked like they were spray painted black. Ericka reflexively felt the can in her back pocket. A small key shined in the light cast by her flashlight. It seemed like the key was positioned there for her to find it. A note attached to the back confirmed this suspicion.

_Look's like its back to square one,_

Ericka studied the key for a while. Then she moved to the main doors. She pushed on them both only to feel the resistance of a lock. Ericka slide the key into the lock on the doors, but it wouldn't turn. It looked like the key wasn't meant for here. Ericka turned the note in her hand over.

_And by the way, Ericka, Good Luck. _

Ericka stared at the note for a while. This key was definitely meant for her. She pocketed the note. What did it mean, 'good luck'? When Ericka turned to face the crowd of people again, she understood what was being told to her.

The entire room erupted into laughter. All of the unmoving people had turned there heads so they could see her and then began to laugh. They all just kept laughing at her. What was so funny? That was when she noticed an old couple. The woman was laughing hysterically. So much so, that her head fell off.

It didn't fall off exactly. It was still attached to the neck by a sliver of flesh and a few strands of muscle. That happened at the same time that all of the others revealed what was wrong with them. Some were missing chunks of flesh, while others had limbs in the same condition as the old woman's head. All of them stood up from there seats.

Then Ericka saw what was on all of their plates. Chunks of human remains were on every single plate in the entire area. They had been eating _people_. Now the grotesque scene in the kitchen made a little more sense.

They started to move towards her. Ericka looked at them and then at the pipe in her hands. She would've laughed if it weren't for the fact she thought she was going to die. Ericka slid the pipe into a safe position on her belt. She moved for the gun she had since the boutique and pulled it out. She flicked off the safety and began to fire at the crowd closing in on her. A few went down, but the gun had to run out of ammunition some time, and when it did, there was no time for to reload.

Ericka thought she was going to die. She had nothing left except the pipe. She backed up to the doors behind her. Then she realized something. They were made of _glass_! She pulled out the pipe and slammed it into one of the doors. Glass fell to the ground, and Ericka smiled for a fleeting second before she saw what was behind the glass.

There was a brick wall. A God damn brick wall! "No!" she screamed. "That's not right!" she yelled soon after. Ericka turned to the crowd closing in on her. There were about three that were still on the ground from her shooting, but the others didn't care. Ericka backed up until her back was against the wall. Then she remembered the can in her back pocket.

_Why not?_ She thought. There wasn't anything left for her to try. Why not try spray paint? Ericka pulled out the can and popped off the cap. She shook it a little before aiming at the closest thing to her. She was surprised at the reaction.

The things immediately recoiled, holding their eyes where she had sprayed them. Ericka smiled as she got an idea to get out of there. She aimed the can directly in front of her and started to spray while she ran. She moved her arm from left to right to try and hit as many as she could. Once the things were hit with the paint, they fell easily when she pushed by them.

She was about ten feet away from the door back to the kitchen when the can ran out of paint. Ericka stopped running and looked down in horror at the empty can in her hands. She threw it at the crowd in aggravation. Erick looked over her shoulder at the trail she'd knocked down. The crowd was closing over their fallen comrades and some of the ones shed managed to get down were standing again.

Ericka swallowed the fluid in her mouth, and lowered her head. She charged as fast as she could through the remaining crowd. As she ran, she felt pain suddenly form in her left arm. She didn't stop to inspect where the pain was, and just ran until she felt herself hit the door.

It swung open, and Ericka stood up. What could she use to stop them from getting into the kitchen? Ericka looked frantically around for something. It was after a few seconds that she realized they weren't following her. Ericka turned to the door. She cautiously pushed the door open to the restaurant again.

The entire crowd was sitting back in their seats. They weren't moving at all, just like before. They just sat there staring at each other in the darkness. Ericka slowly closed the door in the kitchen and turned back to the door to the ally. Ericka walked up to the door with the key in her hands.

She noticed there was no keyhole on the door, and sighed. The only place left to try was the freezer. Ericka stuck the key she was holding into the padlock and turned it with ease. The lock fell to the ground. Ericka pushed up on the bar and freed it from the latch.

She opened the freezer and walked into the darkness. If it weren't for the light she had, she wouldn't have been able to see. She walked forward a few steps and looked at one of the pieces of meat on a hook. It wasn't meat.

"Oh God," Ericka choked. It was a human. The large hook that normally held meat above the ground was stabbed through a body's back. It had no clothes, but chunks missing from the body still made it difficult to determine what sex the hanging body was. Dried blood was right below the mouth. The thing had frostbite and looked like someone had taken to it with the butcher's knife out on the counter.

Ericka took a step closer to the hanging body, when it moved. It threw an arm out at her. Ericka screamed and turned to leave the freezer. The door was closed. Ericka pushed on it with all of her strength, but it had latched again on the other side. There was no handle on this side.

The sound of a motor starting made Ericka turn to the body that was hanging. Ericka looked at the body as it started to move around to large freezer on the hook that was on a track. Behind it, several other bodies in the same condition were also hooked. All of them tried to reach her with flailing arms and legs.

Ericka screamed again. The vent that would normally blow cold air into the room started gushing out blood. The other vents in the room started the same process. In only a few seconds the blood was up to her knees. "Help me!" Ericka screamed. She struggled through the blood to walk towards the door again. "Someone please!" she called.

The blood was now up to her waist. One of the arms from one of the bodies grabbed her by the hair. Ericka fell in the pool of blood. After a second she stood back up, covered in blood. She ran towards the door again and started banging on it. "Please!" she cried. The blood reached her neck in no time.

Ericka struggled now to find a place for oxygen. She managed to cry for help one more time before the blood had filled the room entirely. Her lungs felt like they were being crushed. Ericka kicked the door in a last-ditch effort, but failed. This was it. She escaped the hands of hundreds of human hungry things with only a few scratches on her arms to die here. She slowly blacked out in the pool of blood.

* * *

I know I know, not the happiest of chapter endings, but everything will be resolved next chapter! Please review, and thanks for reading. 


	4. Conceded Dillusions for a Broken Mind

Okay! This chapter may have taken a while, and if it did, then sorry I made you wait. Over the past few days I was playing the first Silent Hill. I ended up beating 2-4 before I even got past the elementary school in the first. I know, I should be ashamed. But at least I finally beat it! Silent Hill one is now my favorite, and Lisa's now my favorite character.

Enough about pointless things. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is reading this story. Hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill.

* * *

Chapter Four: Conceded Delusions for a Broken Mind

A young woman sat in a wooden chair. Her hands were folded on her lap. Her white long sleeve shirt was buttoned and looked like it had been ironed. She had a skirt that stopped just above the ankles with white tights covering what would be exposed. Her long brown hair flowed down around her shoulders and her lips parted in a flashy smile.

Then a man was standing in an entirely different environment. It was a dark hallway. One could make out one or two doors before darkness covered everything. The man had short black hair and was wearing what a hospital would issue its patients. Only his mouth was visible and parts of the hair. The rest of the face couldn't be seen He was standing close to the light, and then was suddenly far away. He appeared in different places in that hallway without moving.

The image was gone and replaced with blackness. One blue word that had the picture quality of a classic soundless black and white movie appeared. It skipped and parts disappeared every now and then. It was like watching a movie with only one word. The word was "Brook".

That scenario was replaced with the woman from earlier still sitting in the chair, but she was shaking her head violently in every direction it could bend. Low growling sounds erupted from her voice every now and then. The image skipped and suddenly the woman was standing next to one of the four cement walls with green mold and slime that was her room. She was now moving her head back and forward to bang it on the cement.

The picture with the word "Brook" appeared again, but only for a few seconds.

The man from the hallway was now on a steel table. Only his mouth could be seen once again. Only this time the line of vision stopped just below the nose instead of the face being covered by shadows. He was shaking violently. A nurse whose eyes were cast in shadow moved a switch upward. The man stopped shaking. He suddenly smiled. The switch was thrown down again, and he started to shake.

The word "Brook" appeared again for a second before being replaced with the man shaking again. The word "Brook" appeared again. These two images alternated continually. They got faster and faster. Eventually, they settled on the word and white noise slowly grew louder. The noise was almost unbearable, and then-

* * *

Ericka opened her eyes halfway. A sudden pain coursing through her head made her shut them again. She managed to work them open again and saw a figure standing in front of her. As her spinning vision stopped and the world came back into focus, Ericka saw who was standing there.

"Are you okay?" asked Stacy. She actually looked concerned. "I came in this restaurant looking for food. Who would've guessed I'd find you in the freezer? What were you doing in here anyway?"

The girl was rambling again. This was something Ericka did _not_ want to deal with while she had a headache as bad as this one. She shielded her eyes with one hand while she fixed her hair behind her ear with the other. Stacy stared at her with disgust.

"Are you trying to say that your hair is prettier?" scoffed Stacy. Ericka moved her hand away from her eyes to stare in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," snarled Stacy. "I get it know," she folded her arms across her stomach. "You're another of the stuck up type. You think that you are so…_great_. Well guess what? Your not! Your hair may be smoother but I have the looks! Guys aren't gonna go for a girl who's as ugly as you, no matter how fine her hair is,"

"What are you talking about?" Ericka just woke up from whatever happened to her, which she would _love_ to spend a little time to think about, when this girl had to start something like this?

"Shut up!" yelled Stacy. She stomped her foot on the ground like a three year old whose mother refused him candy. "I don't care what everyone else says! I'm not as bad looking as you!" Stacy turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. There was the sound of a door slamming, and then Ericka realized she was alone.

It took her a while to remember everything that had happened before she woke up. She was locked in a room filled with pouring blood and bodies that didn't know what being dead meant. How the hell did everything empty out of the freezer? There weren't even traces of blood on her cloths. And what was up with what she saw when she was passed out?

Ericka shook her head. She had to concentrate on why she was in this godforsaken town. She had to find her parents. Ericka sighed and picked up the pipe next to her on the ground. It was when she stood up that a small frightened gasp escaped her throat.

Hanging on the wall opposite the door to the freezer was what looked like a body bag. The zipper was as high up on the black bag as possible. Blood stains speckled the silver. Next to the bag was more writing in that black spray paint. Did that guy predict she would end up here? The writing was simple and to the point.

_You've earned your prize._

And after the words was a small arrow pointing to the bag. _It'll be a cold day in hell…_thought Ericka at the idea of opening the bag. The bodies that had occupied the freezer were gone now. Ericka turned to leave.

Her first reaction was to head towards the door that lead to the ally. The lock was still broken. Guess everything wasn't the same as before. Ericka checked her belongings to make sure she had everything before reluctantly heading towards the main dining area. Considering the events of her last two trips to that place she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about this trip.

She carefully pushed open the door to the dining room. Ericka heaved a sigh of relief when she saw it was empty. The brunette walked towards the main entrance of the restaurant. The glass was still broken from when she'd shattered it. The brick wall that was there before had been replaced with a steel grate of types that would normally tell someone the place was closed.

Ericka tried lifting the grate, but nothing happened. It was locked in position. After a few seconds of searching, she found the padlock that held the grate to a stationary metal bar. Unless she had a key, there was no way she was getting out of this place. Ericka felt her stomach churn as she remembered the body bag. Maybe the key was inside and that was what the message had meant?

Ericka shook a little as she returned to the freezer. She quickly inspected it to be sure there was nothing inside except the bag. Ericka walked until she was directly in front of the bag. She reached a hand out to the zipper. Her stomach knotted as the zipper reluctantly moved downward. It became stuck on something about two inches away from where it had started.

The fear rising in her body made it increasingly difficult to pull the zipper down the rest of the ways. She inhaled deeply before slamming her eyes shut and forcing the bag open. Ericka gradually opened her eyes.

The only thing in the bag was a small silver key taped to the back. The college student laughed at herself a little. She'd been scared of a key? Shaking the embarrassment she felt for herself away, she grabbed the key and turned around.

The man from earlier was literally inches away from her face. After a smile and in breath that smelt horrible, he spoke. "Hello again Ericka," Ericka ran around him towards the dining room. She heard footsteps behind her, and that fueled her speed.

She stopped in front of the broken door and reached for the padlock. The key slid in easily, but wouldn't turn. "No," she whispered. "No!" she said again, this time in a yell. "Turn, damn it!" Ericka knew yelling at the lock wouldn't help things, but she wanted desperately to escape. She lost hope when she felt the hand clasp her arm.

"Come on, can't we talk?" asked the man. Ericka tried to position herself so she could hit him with the pipe. He raised a hand and caught the steel object just before it struck him. "Now that wouldn't have been nice, would it?" he said this as a question, but clearly didn't expect a response.

"Now then," said the man. "Let's talk a little. First off, my name is Jack. Your father and I are actually quite good friends," Ericka's eyes widened. She didn't want to believe him, but at this point any information on her parents would be great.

"You know my dad?" asked Ericka. Jack nodded.

"In fact, I was sent here to bring you to him. His request," Jack smiled again. Ericka's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying," she spat. Jack suddenly looked angry. He grabbed both of her arms and threw her to the floor. It didn't hurt much, but the pure shock of what he did allowed Ericka nothing more then the ability to stare at him. He sighed.

"I don't like having to do that," he said. He actually sounded like he regretted his actions. "The doctors always said it was that temper that kept me in there," suddenly Jack smiled and his eyes narrowed, giving him a menacing look. "That and they said I never cared after what I did…"

Ericka backed away on the carpeted floor. This was spiraling down in a negative direction fast. Ericka couldn't do much more than bark out the only thing in her head at the moment. "What did you do to my parents?"

"What?" Jack looked confused. "Oh! The Haldin's!" Why did he call them by there last name? "Who knows? Maybe I did something, maybe I didn't," Jack walked over to the padlock on the door. He turned the key that was still hanging in the lock with ease. The man lifted the grate blocking the exit and walked out. "I'll see you later, Ericka,"

Ericka sat on the floor for a few more seconds. When she was satisfied that he wasn't coming back, she pushed herself up. She stared at her arms where he had grabbed her. She rubbed them a little. His grip was cold. It felt like ice.

Ericka walked out of the restaurant and had only gone a couple of feet when she saw the blood trail continue again. She smiled faintly at the first stroke of good luck she'd had in a while. Ericka ran down the street, following the blood. The odds of this being the same trail were slim, but she couldn't chance not following it.

It was a few minutes later when she came up on a large one floored building. The trail led in, so Ericka opened the front door. It was a dusty arcade crowded with old game machines. She had only walked in a few feet when she heard a voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the voice was cold. The old woman from the ally way outside of the boutique was walking towards her. When Ericka thought about it, she looked a lot like the woman from that weird dream she'd had. The main difference was that her hair was done up. "Veronica, you are pathetic,"

"My name is Ericka," she said. This woman had issues. How did she go from the caring woman in the ally to this just after being pushed?

"Shut the fu…" The woman stopped and her head dropped down. After a few seconds, she lifted it again. She was crying. "Emily, I'm so sorry!" cried the woman. She ran up and hugged her. "I know I was a bad mother! I didn't want to! They made me do it! They said I was unfit to be…Please forgive me!"

Ericka pried her off and stepped back. "What are you talking about?" Ericka asked. This really made know sense. "I don't know what…" Ericka stopped. Her head was hurting. It was almost impossible to concentrate. The splitting pain made her drop to her knees.

Everything was spinning. Ericka started to feel really sick. Her vision blurred, and she fell onto her back. She saw the woman standing above her. Ericka thought she saw three of the woman and could've sworn she'd heard the name "Ericka" call out to her, and then she blacked out.

* * *

Ericka woke up in the nightmare world again. She pried herself off of the sticky red floor and stood up to look at her surroundings. Every game had suddenly turned itself on. Not a single one had an image that it should've though. Everything depicted a morbid image as bad as the one before it. Some had children being literally ripped apart while others had a man who continually stabbed a woman who appeared to have died quite a while ago.

That wasn't even half of the things that made this place hell. Large spikes on one wall had large chunks of human flesh and muscle tissue torn up in them. The crane machine held bones with chunks of greenish rotting meat on them. In the center of the entire place was a black wheelchair with leather restraints. There was a box in the middle of the chair with a lock on it.

Ericka immediately ran towards the emergency exit. This place scared the hell out of her. Ericka felt any hope of getting out of this arcade slip away when she got closer to the door. It had a chain running through its handle that stopped it from opening. Another lock held the chain tightly in its position. A small tag was positioned under it.

_Shoot out for the Key!_

Ericka stared at the sign for a couple of seconds before looking for some kind of game involving guns. In the farthest corner possible from the door, Ericka found a small indoor shooting game. It was designed like a gallery and probably worked off of lasers or something.

Ericka saw one of the red start buttons flashing, and pushed it. She grabbed the shotgun-shaped weapon and aimed down the gallery. She felt herself shake when she saw what she was to be aiming at. Six dismembered human heads impaled on short metal rods appeared in front of her.

_Why not?_ She thought to herself. _Because this town isn't screwed up enough as it is, I have to shoot at human heads…_

Ericka saw a glint of gold in the mouth of one of the things. She aimed at the head, and pulled the trigger. Ericka toppled backwards from the recoil. This was an actual shotgun. Because she hadn't expected that, she only hit the left ear of her target. A loud high pitched scream erupted from the head.

Ericka stared in shock as the severed head screamed in pain. Panic struck Ericka. She didn't know what to do. Confused, she aimed the shotgun at the screaming head for the second time. This time her shot was dead on. The head erupted in a mass of blood and internal organs.

She slammed her eyes shut as a part of it splattered across her shirt. Slowly she opened them and looked at the mess in front of her. The blood covered the shooting range and a small key was now shining on the ground. Ericka went to grab it when a small screen lowered itself in front of the remaining heads. There was a small countdown, and then whatever was to be displayed on the screen began.

For the first few seconds, only the word 'Brook' appeared. Then it faded away and the woman from her dream and from earlier was sitting in the wooden chair again. The image flickered and she was suddenly hitting her head repeatedly on the cement wall over and over.

The word 'Brook' appeared again. It faded back to the woman who was in the chair again. The screen skipped again and she was suddenly holding her bangs up. It was as if the screen was a mirror and she was staring intently into it. A large red gash where she had been banging her head was bleeding. On her wrist was a hospital band. All Ericka could make out was what she assumed to be half of a hospital name and then half of an actual name.

_Alchemil-_

_Stephani-_

Suddenly the woman was back in the chair in a hospital gown. Her head started to shake violently in multiple directions. Suddenly the word 'Brook' flashed again, and then the screen was covered with static and white noise filled the room.

Ericka jumped over the barrier that would normally prevent people from walking right up to the targets. She grabbed the key out of the pool of blood and other unpleasant things. When she stood up, she couldn't help but look behind the screen.

All of the heads were gone. Only trails of blood and slime were left on the sharp spikes. Ericka backed away quickly from the scene. She jumped over the barrier again and then remembered the shotgun. The chain that was holding it had long ago broken, so this gun was hers for the taking. Ericka slid the pipe next to the gun and picked up the shotgun.

Ericka went towards the emergency exit door with the key in hand. It didn't fit in the padlock. Ericka gave the door a kick out of aggravation. There was a loud bang as if someone hit the door back. Ericka jumped backwards. She hadn't expected that. But maybe there was someone trapped on the other side? Whether there was or wasn't, that was her only means of getting out of this bizarre arcade.

She turned towards the wheelchair positioned in the middle of the room. The key fit in the box easily. In a few seconds, she'd opened it. Inside were two sheets of paper that looked like maps and another key. There was also a box of ammo for both the shotgun and handgun. Ericka reached for them, then remembered the limited amount of space her jeans had.

Cursing, she turned to look for something to hold things in as she walked. There was a counter were kids might have exchanged tickets for prizes. Now the counter was empty save for the blood spatters. Ericka looked behind the counter.

"Yes," she whispered to herself with enthusiasm when she found something. A black bag that looked almost like a fanny pack was tossed next to some hats displaying the name of the arcade. From the handful of quarters she pulled out of it, Ericka assumed employees had used it to give change. That didn't matter. This was perfect for holding ammo and the maps.

Ericka picked both boxes up and placed them in the bag that was now attached firmly to her hip. So what if it was ugly as sin with a burn mark? How she looked wasn't on the top of her list. Ericka unfolded the maps. One showed her position, the arcade, and connected to the other map nicely to tell her how to find that hospital.

Her finger traced the street names searching for a building with 'alchemil-' in it. She found it on the bottom of the page. Alchemilla Hospital. Looked like that was were she could go next. She didn't know why, but it just felt like the right thing to do. Ericka stuffed the maps into the pack and pocketed the key. She walked over to the exit door. Relief swept over her when the padlock and chains fell off. She pushed the door open, and it slammed shut behind her.

The hallway she was in seemed…well…_alive_. There was a faint orange glow over the usual wallpaper of this hell, and everything seemed to have a pulse. Her vision even shook a little on every, without any other way to say it, heartbeat. She hadn't gone far when she saw six bodies standing in contorted positions.

The heads on five of them were hanging loosely and covered with blood. The sixth didn't have a head. Part of its spinal column stuck out of the rotting flesh. They all had shirts that advertised the name of the arcade. Chunks of rotted skin dripped off the bodies and an overpowering odor wafted over her. It looked like Ericka just found the arcade staff.

Each held up its own weapon. Some made Ericka more scared then others. There was no way she could fight them. There was too little a gap between them and the door, shotgun or not. Ericka turned to run back through the door when she saw that it was gone. Ericka was trapped.

* * *

Finally! That is the longest time I've taken to update this. Sorry it took this long. If you stuck by and waited, I thank you. Not many people seem to be reading this…maybe it's my summary? Doesn't matter. As long as people like it, I'll keep it up. Please review! Please? 


	5. Infatuation with You

Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to the reviewers. This would be probably the first time I've had an environment from one of the games in my story as the setting for a chapter. Alright, not much else to say, so, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill.

Chapter Five: Infatuation with You

* * *

Ericka stared at the six once-arcade-staff members awkwardly making their way towards her. She backed up again and felt the smooth strangely warm wall where the door should be. Feeling there was no other choice; Ericka aimed the shotgun at the thing closest to her.

Ericka pulled the trigger and was once again not prepared for the recoil. Luckily though, she blew a hole through the things stomach. It paused for a moment and looked down at the hole in its abdomen. A few internal organs dropped out of the hole while others from the top half fell to the bottom. Then it started walking towards her again.

Her eyes widened in horror. She tried to scream but felt her mouth go dry. Ericka pumped the gun in her hands and pulled the trigger another time. She watched as her shot this time destroyed its left leg. The body of the creature fell to the ground. Still it crawled towards her waving the power drill in one hand menacingly.

Ericka pumped the shotgun and pulled the trigger a third time. The head and most of what was left of its spine exploded from the impact and splattered the surrounding area. Ericka felt warm chunks slap her shirt. Ericka was both disgusted and relieved that the thing had stopped moving.

The brunette readied the weapon and fired again into the crowd of employees. Her shot took one of another creature's arms. The weapon it had been holding fell to the ground. The chainsaw sputtered on the ground for a few seconds before it seemed to lose power. Ericka prepared to take another shot. She pulled the trigger, and-

_Click_

She pulled the trigger three more times in quick succession.

_Click, click, click_

"Damn it!" she screamed. The remaining employees (including the one she just shot) were getting closer. She fumbled with the zipper to the bag at her waist. Once open, she blindly shoved her hand in and groped around for shotgun shells. She felt her hand close around what she assumed was the right ammo and pulled out quickly. Too damn quickly. The shells fell to the ground.

"Shit!" she yelled. The things were getting closer. Ericka dropped the shotgun and moved her hand to the handgun. She aimed for the head of the closest enemy and heard that god forsaken _click_ sound again. After a few seconds, she remembered that she'd never reloaded it after running out of ammo in the restaurant.

_God hates me_ was all Ericka could think to herself. The monster near her was ready to slam an emergency axe with a blade the size of Asia down on her, when it tripped over the body on the floor she'd managed to kill. The others paused for a minute when they noticed that two bodies were now blocking their path.

_I take that back_ Ericka thought, _God loves me._ While the things in front of her struggled to find a way around the foot high barrier in their path, Ericka grabbed a handful of shells for the shotgun. It took her a few seconds but she figured out how to reload the weapon. She was back on her feet with the shotgun in her hands the same time that the five remaining of the arcade staff started towards her again.

_I only put four shells in, so I need to slow them down after the fourth so I can reload…_ This seemed simple enough. So why did she feel so damn nervous? Ericka pulled the trigger of the shotgun. The head of the one with the axe was gone in a few seconds. It fell to the ground.

Then it stood up. It started to feel around blindly for her. Ericka pulled the trigger three more times and watched the results. Another body joined the first on the floor and another of the staff had a rather large hole in his chest. Ericka scooped up the remaining ammo on the floor and shoved it into the shotgun. That was only three shots worth.

She'd managed to get a third down before having to reload. For once she had time to shove as many shells in the shotgun as would fit, which was only six. Once this round of shots was fired, all of the bodies were on the ground. Ericka sighed with relief. They were still twitching a little, but it wasn't anything she thought she had to be worried about.

Ericka knelt down near the chainsaw for a second. It might be a good idea to take it, but then again she was struggling for carrying space as it was. Even if she had the space that thing had no gas in it. She found that out by pulled the cord used to start it with. Forgetting the power tool, she started walking down the hallway.

In a few minutes, she came across another door. She pushed it open and felt cold air blow across her face. She was outside again. Ericka turned around and saw that the hallway she'd come out of was now ordinary.

The first thing Ericka did was reload both guns. The handgun still had a good amount of ammo left in it, but the shotgun was a little less reassuring (She fully loaded the shotgun and only had two bullets left). Once that was done, she checked her map, and started to head towards Alchemilla Hospital.

* * *

The rusted gates creaked open slowly as Ericka pushed against them. She'd made it all the way to the hospital, which had been a good five minute walk, without incident. Now she was in front of Alchemilla Hospital. The large building was partially secluded from the neighborhood around it by the gates. Ericka walked through the opening she'd made in the gates and went up to the finished wooden doors that were the main entrance to the hospital.

The doors opened to reveal a waiting room of types that had definitely seen better days. Magazines from the once-proud coffee table in the middle of the room were scattered carelessly on the surrounding floor. Some posters and flyers were hanging on the walls behind the chairs placed against the wall. One in particular that caught her attention showcased a nurse (she assumed so) holding a bottle of something. Probably a drug.

In the corner directly to her right was a potted plant that had long since withered and died. The soil from the pot had been scattered across the floor thanks to the cracks in the green-blue ceramic. There were footprints in it. Did that mean someone was here? Or was the stale, hot air in the room unmoving, and therefore old steps were left undisturbed?

To her left was a receptionist's desk. There was a small stand on top of the desk with a coupled of yellowed pamphlets. Ericka picked one up. The words 'Welcome to our hospital!' were on top. Ericka opened it up and saw a small diagram of three floors on the map. Despite the fact that she had no idea what she was looking for, Ericka put the map in her pocket. Even if she didn't know where to go, she could at least start on the first floor.

Ericka rounded the corner ahead of her and walked down the hall. She didn't get far when she saw a pool of blood leaking out from under a door to her left. _I think I'll avoid that door,_ Ericka thought. She walked forward to the set of double doors ahead of her. They groaned in protest as she tried to open them, but they gave, and she walked into the hall of the first floor.

According to the map, there were no patient rooms on this floor. Ericka silently gave a sigh of relief. She didn't know why, but she wasn't keen on visiting a patient's room. Ericka tested a few doors and found that most of them wouldn't open. The three that did were the two bathrooms and another set of double doors that led to another hallway on the first floor.

She didn't exactly have to go the bathroom so she didn't waste time going in. She was still trying to find her parents after all. Granted the trail of blood led only to the arcade before stopping, but that film she saw in there was too much like that dream she'd had. This place seemed like it was calling to her. Ericka tried a few doors but found that the locks were broken. Ericka noticed the smooth wall to her left was surprisingly clean.

Ericka saw another door towards the end of the hall with a tag next to it that said 'basement stairwell'. She pushed the handle a little and then pulled. The door was broken. Smiling over the fact that she didn't have to go to a dark basement in this disturbing-as-hell-wished-it-could-be town, Ericka walked towards the glass doors that looked like they led to a courtyard. These doors opened easily. She walked out into the mist covered area.

There was a bench a ways down, and as Ericka came closer, she saw who was sitting in it. Stacy was holding what looked to be a picture. Ericka walked up to her. "Stacy?" asked Ericka. Stacy jumped. As her shock died down, she pocketed the picture before staring at Ericka with utmost confusion.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Stacy offensively, as if Ericka was a strange man holding a gun. Well, she _was_ holding a shotgun. Ericka set the gun on the ground, careful to aim the weapon away from either of them.

"Stacy?" Ericka started. "It's me, Ericka," Stacy continued to stare in confusion for a while before slowly shaking her head as if dismissing her doubt.

"Oh…yeah," was all Stacy said. Ericka looked at her for a while. She looked like she'd gone through a lot of stress since their last meeting. The blond wasn't even rambling. She even seemed kind of taciturn.

"Are you…" Ericka tested the words for a little. "All right?" Stacy suddenly looked furious.

"Why the hell do you keep saying that!" demanded the girl. "I'm not some damn whore!" Ericka backed up a step. She hadn't been expecting her to say that. "People just say that! Just like they called me an ugly bitch! It's not true! None of it is!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ericka. "I've never said any of that!"

"Get the hell away from me!" Ericka yelled at the top of her lungs. Ericka didn't dare move as the late teen ran by her and went back into the hospital. Ericka waited outside for a short while to make sure that Stacy got as far away as possible. Meeting her again wasn't on her 'most important things' list.

Ericka looked towards the bench and saw the photograph had fallen out of her pocket. Intrigued, she picked it up. The photo showed Stacy standing with three other people. Two of which seemed like her parents and the third was either a younger brother or a younger boyfriend. It didn't matter to her. But why was Stacy staring at this?

Ericka turned to go back to the hospital. Stacy should have had plenty of time to get away. On her way back, she found a small key on the ground. Ericka looked at it for a short while before taking it. She'd learned by now that if she found a key, odds were she was going to need it.

The only place left on the first floor she hadn't checked was the elevator. Ericka pressed the call button and stepped into the elevator when the doors slid open a few seconds later. The inside of the elevator looked relatively nice aside from the dust covering everything. Ericka looked at the panel where the buttons were. There were five of them. One to open the door, one to close it, and three to go to the specified floors.

Ericka went towards the '2', but saw the plastic button was cracked and sunken in to the panel. As she thought, nothing happened when she pressed the button. That left one place. Ericka pushed the '3' and waited as the cables in the elevator began to move with the gentle hum of machinery.

The doors opened in a second, and Ericka walked out into a small square room. The only place to go was a door on the left wall, and it was locked. Happy that she found the key, Ericka stuck it into the lock and pushed open the door. This hallway didn't feel right. Immediately, Ericka wanted to leave.

A sudden chill coursed through the air. Ericka reluctantly took a step into the hallway. She didn't get far when she noticed how dark it got the further away from the open door and window behind her she got. She flicked on the flashlight. The light helped considerably. She found her way through the hallway and came across a door that was one of the patient's rooms. Written in blood was her name.

Ericka closed her eyes, and opened the door. "Amy!" cried a happy voice. Ericka opened her eyes. She was in the small cement room from her dream and the video. Sitting on a chair in the middle was that crazy woman. "It's me! Your mother! Kelly, remember?"

Okay, so now Crazy Lady had a name. "I'm not your daughter," said Ericka. The woman shook her head.

"I know we haven't seen much of each other, but I'm so glad you decided to visit while I was here!" Kelly said. "I had a little accident," She pointed to her completely undamaged forehead. Kelly's head suddenly jerked to the left so it rested on her shoulder in an awkward position. "Bitch, you shouldn't know I'm here. You don't exist yet, Veronica," The head returned to its normal position and Kelly continued to talk as if nothing had happened.

"What do I owe the honor of your visit to? Did you just come out of concern?" Without waiting for an answer, Kelly ran up and hugged her. "I love having you around." Behind Kelly, a small patch of a dark red substance and what looked like black fungus had appeared on the wall. Ericka could see it vividly from her position. It started to grow.

"Get off me," was all Ericka could say. The patch grew larger and started to wrap around the room. It encased everything. As it got closer, Ericka repeated herself with more defiance in her tone. "Get off of me!"

Kelly seemed to be holding on to her with superhuman strength. "But your mother loves you. I don't want you to leave," As the mix of what Ericka put together as blood and black mold got closer, Ericka's vision started to fade. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the most chilling word Kelly had said. "I don't want you to leave me…ever,"

* * *

Ericka woke up with her face stuck to the disturbing mix from earlier. Disgusted, she pulled her self off of it and tried to wipe her face clean. After a while, she managed to pull open the door to the room and walked out into the hall. She was in that nightmare world again.

Random hospital stretchers decorated the halls with sheets pulled over them. The walls were dripping with the blood-mold mix from the other room. The floor was a steel cage. The first thing other then her surroundings that Ericka noticed was that most of the doors had chains in front of them, preventing anyone from opening them.

Far down the hall, she heard banging on a door and a little girl's voice. "Help me! _Please_!" Ericka ran down the hall. If there was a little girl, of course she had to help her. Ericka reached the chained door where she was banging. Ericka looked through the barred window on this door to see if the little girl was alright.

Ericka felt herself choke down vomit that had made a sudden and strong attempt to escape her. The little girl banging on the door had no face. A large hole was gouged where the face should be and rotting mush that she assumed was a brain occupied the half of a skull.

Ericka ran away from the door. She pulled that map out of her pocket. She had to get out of her. In a few minutes, she found the stairwell. The door wouldn't open. It took her a second to realize the panel with buttons that had letters on them. Above it was a small note.

_10 letters, please_

_KILL ME ONLY!_

Ericka stared at the paper and tried putting in 'kill me only' on the letter pad. Nothing happened. Ericka sighed and turned the paper over. A list of writing was there.

_KILL ME _

_KILL MEI_

_KILLS ME_

_KILL MEA_

_KILL MEW_

_KILLU ME_

_KILL MEB_

_KILLL ME_

_KILLE ME_

_KILL MEE_

_KILLD ME_

Ericka stared at the note for a while. Was the code in there? She thought about it. The paper front had said '10 letters', and 'kill me only!'. But on the back was more then just 'kill me'. Did she have to find ten letters that didn't belong in 'kill me'? Thinking it was better then just standing in this hellhole of a hospital, Ericka looked at the paper. In order, the extra letters were i, s, a, w, u, b, l, e, e, and d.

_I Saw U Bleed is ten letters,_ Ericka thought. Ericka pushed the corresponding buttons and heard a satisfying click from the door. She pulled it open and saw Stacy sitting in a corner on the steps. When she saw her, Stacy looked directly into her eyes.

"Ericka," she said quietly. "I'm scared," Ericka walked down a few steps towards her. "Don't come closer!" Stacy screamed, waving a scalpel in Ericka's general direction. "I'm sorry. It's better you stay away…but…" Stacy started to cry.

"Stacy, why is it better?" Ericka knew this girl needed serious help, and being in Silent Hill probably wasn't helping matters. The tears on Stacy's cheeks began to increase in number.

"It's because their coming…Please!" Stacy was choking over her own sobs. "Don't leave me alone here!" Ericka had to try and help her.

"It's alright, Stacy," soothed Ericka, taking a step closer. "No one is here but us,"

"You're wrong!" snapped Stacy. "They're coming for me! They just keep saying its my fault! The kids at school…they distracted me earlier! That's why I couldn't focus! I didn't…I didn't…the car didn't stop in time!" She was crying as hard as she could. Fear shone brightly in her eyes.

"The car?" asked Ericka.

"We used to go here…resort side…just the four of us. I said…I said that I would…I didn't see the car!" Stacy kept crying. Suddenly, her eyes shot to the staircase leading down to the second floor. "No! Please! Don't!"

Ericka looked, but saw nothing. Stacy did though. Three people were climbing the steps. Chunks of flesh and even a limb were missing from the people. Large chunks of sharp metal were jutting out of one of the people. Some were missing an eye. Two of them grabbed one of Stacy's arms each. Through Ericka's eyes, Stacy threw her own hands into the air.

"No…" choked Stacy through the sobs. "Mommy…daddy…_please_!" she was heaving from the sobs and that made her last word sound like 'plea-he-he-hease!' Ericka couldn't move. She couldn't even feel her legs. "I'm sorry!" she sniffed her runny nose. "Please!"

Stacy watched as the third picked up the scalpel that she had dropped and Ericka watched as Stacy lowered one arm to lift the weapon herself. The corpse walked slowly towards her and Ericka saw Stacy raise the scalpel above her throat. It raised the sharp metallic object high. Stacy gave once last heave from her sobs before the corpse drove the scalpel home. Ericka slammed her eyes shut as her heard some sputtering. Finally, she managed to pry them open.

Stacy was lying on the ground. Her eyes were lifeless and her body was in an awkward position as blood leaked from her open mouth. All Ericka could see in front of her was a dead blond girl whose fist was clutched around a scalpel jammed in her throat. It didn't look like she was trying to pull the scalpel out, either. From how the scene looked, Stacy had killed herself.

Ericka didn't look twice at the bloody mess of what used to be Stacy. She couldn't. She felt not only grief, but fear too. She had just watched someone kill themselves, so why did it sound like Stacy was pleading for her life?

Maybe she was insane. Maybe this damned town was getting to her, too. Ericka shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. She went all the way to the first floor and opened the door.

The double doors that Ericka had walked through to come here were gone. Every door was gone. Only the doors that led to the other half of the first floor remained. Ericka turned around, and saw that the door behind her was gone too. She only had one path she could take.

Ericka opened the door and saw a severed arm on the ground in front of her. Ericka went to turn around, but the door she just walked through had been replaced by smooth wall. "Damn it!" Ericka yelled. She stepped over the arm. The arm wasn't the only limb in the hall. A trail of them led to the only other door in the hallway. A sign hung next to it reading 'patient room 101'.

Ericka wanted anything but to open that door, but she had no choice. There was no other place to go. Ericka reluctantly opened the door and quickly as she could in attempts to get rid of the suspense. The little girl with no face was in the room.

Ericka turned to run, but she suddenly found herself in the room. The door locked itself, and Ericka was trapped. A knife poked through the girl's throat and slid down her body like it was cutting butter. Once the body was open, and mass of veins and muscle tissue that somewhat resembled a full grown human stepped out of the body. It awkwardly starting stumbling towards her.

* * *

Okay! End of the fifth chapter! I think Stacy's death was confusing, so if you have questions, let me know. Thanks for reading, and please review! Oh, and sorry about the long time it took for the update. I would say it will be up quicker next time but you probably wouldn't believe me. I kinda have a bad rep at doing this. Oh well. Hope you liked it, and please review. 


	6. Admonished Past, Deteriorating Present

Alright! At long last I've updated! I know it's taken a good while, but if you stuck with me I thank you. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and last chapter I meant to thank a couple of people of pointing out my grammar mistakes. Trying to update this time has been really aggravating. There was the fact that I couldn't think of how this chapter was going to turn out and then there was the storm that knocked out my power for two days when I actually thought of something... The important thing is that I've updated. Enjoy.

Marina Myst: I can safely say you got most of Stacy's character right. Congrats on that. I won't comment on the other part. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill.

-----------

Chapter Six: Admonished Past, Deteriorating Present

Ericka dropped the shotgun and pulled out the handgun. She didn't know how long she was going to be trapped in Silent Hill looking for her parents. She had to conserve ammo with her more powerful weapon. She started firing rounds into the mutilated human-like creature walking towards her.

If they had any affect on it, the thing didn't show it. Ericka backed against the wall as she fired more shots into the being. Suddenly she felt one of its arms wrapping around hers. Ericka stared and noticed the being was still a good few feet away. Its limbs could stretch.

The arm retracted and flung her across the room. Ericka landed and rolled. She wasn't nearly as hurt as she was disgusted that the thing had touched her. The brunette desperately wiped her arm against her jeans, trying to get rid of the wet feeling on it. When she felt satisfied, Ericka aimed the gun at the creature again. She tried to aim for what she thought was the head and fired.

The creature recoiled after that shot, but other then that it seemed fine. Ericka started to regret dropping the shotgun. She may only have eight shots left, but she was beginning to think she'd need them. She emptied the handgun on the creature towards the head. Realizing that she didn't have time to reload, Ericka pulled out the pipe.

Reluctantly, she moved towards the monster so it couldn't fling her across the room again. When she was within striking distance of the thing she hit it in the head. She moved quickly so it wouldn't be able to attack her which unfortunately meant she had caused little damage.

Ericka began to pant. She ran around the creature and broke out into a sweat. It was a strange mix of her nervousness and the fact that the temperature of the room seemed to be rising. Most places in Silent Hill, she discovered, were rather pleasant temperature wise, and usually this nightmare world was kind of cold. But this room was hot. Ericka picked up the shotgun only to be pulled down to the ground. The thing had wrapped one of its arms around her and was now dragging her towards it.

Ericka fired at the arm and was both pleased and disgusted as the limb was blown off the body. She slid backwards a few feet before managing to find her footing again. The thing looked pissed that she'd just done what she did. But how would she know? The thing had no face. Ericka aimed the shotgun at the enemy's face and pulled the trigger.

There was no reaction to the blast at first. The creature just stumbled backwards. Then blood started to pour out of the hole she made at an alarming rate. Still the monster stumbled towards her, flailing its stretching arms around wildly. _Does anything in this town know when its supposed to die? _Ericka thought before firing again.

She missed. She _missed_. One of the remaining six bullets she had on her had missed entirely. Deciding not to chance the weapon any further, Ericka returned it to the ground and pulled out the handgun. She fired another round into the rather large hole she'd made with the shotgun and then realized she had to reload.

She didn't have to worry though. As soon as that bullet hit the creature, it fell backwards to the ground and twitched violently before it became absolutely still. Ericka breathed out in relief at her victory and then reloaded the weapons. The shotgun now contained all five of her remaining shells and the handgun pile of ammo was starting to look weak.

_Lovely,_ she thought. She grimaced at the thought of having to go back to the pipe. Ericka opened the door behind her and left the room. She was back in the clean, ignoring the dust, halls of the hospital. Ericka turned to see the door behind her was gone. The girl started to walk down the hall when she saw something on the ground.

There was a piece of paper folded around something just as thin and rectangular. Ericka opened the page to find a ticket of sorts and a note. She decided to read the note first.

_Really sorry I can't see you this time. Your father desperately wants to meet you. I have to tell you that. But he can't yet. You should know some things first. Here's a ticket to your sold out show. Enjoy._

_Jack_

Jack. That creep from earlier. Ericka's reflex was to drop everything in her hands and run away from them. It was stupid to run like that considering it was just paper, but everything in her was screaming to get away. Still, he had mentioned her father. Granted he'd said 'meet', and what that meant she had no idea, but if he had her father somewhere then she had to follow any lead she had. Even if it turned out to be a really bad scenario when she arrived. She reluctantly moved the ticket to a reading level.

_Lakeview Amusements Presents_

_One adult admission to: You. Showing in theatre thirteen. Time:_

The rest of the ticket was blank. What did it mean? You? Ericka sighed and shoved the ticket in the side-pack she picked up from the arcade. While her hand was there she grabbed the two maps and scanned them for 'Lakeside Amusements'. There was nothing on the map with that name.

Ericka mumbled something out of aggravation. Then she got an idea. She retrieved the paper out of her side-pack and turned it over.

_Resort Area. Try the town center for a map. _

The fact that he knew she wouldn't know where it was only proved Ericka right about him being weird. She returned her gaze to the maps and saw a square block labeled as a town center. Ericka groaned at having to run through the town again. Then the motivation of her parents kicked in, and Ericka left for the town center without looking back at the hospital.

------------

The town center was deserted and not a place Ericka wanted to spend more time then she had to in. There was an information desk close to where she had entered and there was the map she needed. Ericka had grabbed it and began the long walk towards the resort side. She'd run into a couple of the wolf-men, but they were easily taken care of with the pipe.

Now she was walking into the front doors of one of the biggest movie theaters she'd ever seen. Directly in front of her was a set of escalators leading to a second floor. Neither was moving. A few feet away from where they connected to the second floor was a stand to buy tickets. To the right of that was a concession stand. And just to the other side of that was a large billboard advertising the lay-out of the theater.

Ericka walked over to it and studied the details. Theatre thirteen was on the fourth floor. She was on the second which was also the location of theaters one through five. The third floor was where a small game room was located with theaters six through ten just next to it. The fourth and final floor contained a hall with theaters eleven and twelve in it and a hall across from that was the last hall holding thirteen through fifteen.

Ericka didn't waste any time and immediately walked over to the set of escalators that led upward. She climbed to the fourth floor. The first thing that the late teen could see was a window that stretched from one wall to the other. Ericka approached and looked out the glass.

A large lake with unnaturally still water stretched out as far as she could see. _This _is_ Lakeview amusements, isn't it?_ The thought was almost amusing. The fact that they would take the time to install a window that overlooked one of the creepiest lakes she'd seen in her life was nothing short of…well…_morbid_. At least to her. Ericka turned towards the double doors that would lead to theaters thirteen through fifteen.

They were locked. Of _course_ they were locked. Why the hell wouldn't they be? Ericka kicked the doors and walked back down to the second floor. There had to be a place where the employees worked and stayed, and that would be were they keep the keys, right?

After a few minutes of looking she found nothing helpful in the quest to find the key. She could either go up to the third floor or check out the first. She'd assumed there was nothing there but the escalators, but who knows? Ericka decided to go down first. A quick check turned up a door behind the escalators reading 'Employees only!'

Ericka ignored the sign and went in to the back room. Compared to the luxuries the rest of the theater was draped in, this corridor was kind of boring. Plain white walls and floors were tarnished with age. Ericka opened the first door she found and saw an employees lounge. She walked up to a clip board and read the note.

_Frank, I left the key to the second floor theaters in the projection room of number seven. Could you grab it and drop it in Alex's office for me? Thanks…_

The second floor theaters? That wasn't helpful in the slightest. Ericka looked around a little more and decided it was her only lead. The rest of the doors in the hall had the locks either broken or jammed. That at least narrowed her search. Ericka returned to the second floor and then traveled up to the third.

The design on this floor was only a little different from the fourths. A hallway was to her left and another to her right just connected to a large game room. The window was now just a plain wall. Ericka went into the hall that would bring her to the theaters. A quick scan of the doors revealed number seven. She opened it and saw she was on the side of a large room. A plain white screen was hanging in front of her.

Ericka noticed the deserted seats where a crowd normally sat. In this town, even that was disturbing. She ascended the stairs slowly, as if expecting something to pop out of the rows of seats and attack. When she reached the top, she found another door that opened into the projection room.

There, sitting amidst piles of yellowing papers, was the key. Ericka took it and decided that she could at least _try_ to see if it would work on the fourth floor. Then she heard it again. The sound of something pulsating. Like the room was alive.

"No," Ericka whispered. She walked reluctantly over to the door that had let her in. "Not again," she said quietly. Ericka opened the door and saw what she had been dreading. Blood soaked the seats in the theater. Chains hanging from the unseen ceiling held body parts and scraps of flesh. The stairway had been replaced with a narrow bridge made of wooden planks. "Damn it!" yelled Ericka. She was back in the nightmare world.

Ericka muttered a few more words of aggravation before walking cautiously down the wooden bridge that was hanging over nothing. As she neared the center, she heard a sickening crack. Ericka felt her stomach churn. She felt like she was watching the event rather then living it. The bridge cracked and Ericka fell into the unseen depths of the theater.

-----------

Ericka rubbed her head. It hurt like hell. What happened? Ericka looked at the morbid scenery around her and recalled what had happened. She'd fallen. The wood she'd been walking across cracked and fell apart. That was where her memory stopped until this point. Ericka looked up and saw a blood-stained ceiling. There was a _ceiling_ above her. It had no holes in it. There were no splinters of the wood that should've fallen with her. There was nothing indicating she'd fallen at all.

Ericka thought about this for a while longer before she heard a squeaking noise from behind her. Ericka turned down the narrow and dark hallway and saw a wheelchair making its way towards her. Blood and other bodily fluids Ericka didn't recognize were the only things occupying the seat.

The confusion she held over this melted away from her head and was replaced by fear. There were rather sharp looking objects protruding from the front of the chair and it was starting to pick up speed. Ericka turned the opposite direction and ran. The squeak grew louder, letting her know it was getting closer. Ericka ran as fast as she could.

Finally, the brunette chanced a glance over her shoulder. The chair was only a fey yards away now. "Get the hell away from me!" screamed Ericka. She knew that was stupid. She might as well have punched a brick wall. IT would've garnered the same effect.

When Ericka thought there was no chance of her escaping the chair, she noticed a door only a few meters away. Ericka ran up to it and pulled on the door. Thank God it opened. She ran into the darkness of the other side and slammed the door behind her. When she was satisfied the chair wasn't able to get through, she stepped away from the door.

She shouldn't be walking at all. There was no light in this room. Ericka reached up and was relieved to feel the cold plastic of the light she'd found earlier. She flicked it on and screamed.

Crawling towards her on the ground was a body. From the waist down had been hacked off and part of the spine where it connected was exposed. The body had long cuts on it and scraps of skin missing. It was pulling itself towards Ericka with its rotting hands and moaning at her.

Ericka screamed again and tried to run around it. She managed to get a few feet away before she bumped into something. Ericka backed up a little to see what she'd run into. Another body was hanging from the ceiling. Barbed wire was wrapped tightly around one ankle. That was what was holding it to the ceiling. The skin on this thing seemed to be made of liquid. It was shaking and dripping off of the body.

Ericka could do little more then scream the rest of the oxygen out of her lungs and run around looking for a way out besides the door she'd come in. She came across another door and pulled it open. On the other side was nothing but a large square room. She closed the door and dropped to the ground in front of it. The teen pulled her knees up close to her and hugged them.

"Mom," she whispered as she started to cry. "Dad. Where are you?" she choked out between sobs. All Ericka wanted was to find her parents and leave this town. Neither seemed likely at this point.

The tears stopped after a few minutes and Ericka wiped the remains of them away. The more time she wasted, the more time there was that her parents could die. Ericka brushed her hair behind one ear and opened the door. She was back on the third floor.

Ericka didn't question it. She knew she'd fallen, but that didn't even bother her. She had to find what she needed to in this theater and get the hell out of here. Ericka walked up the broken escalators. She pulled the key out of her pocket and tried it in the lock. The college student wanted to cry for joy when she heard the tumblers in the lock moving as she turned the key. The doors swung open.

The hallway of theater thirteen was empty. Even the doors where other theaters should be were covered by chains. On the concrete ground in front of her was a trail of blood that led to the door of theater thirteen. Ericka breathed in deeply and mentally prepared herself before opening the door.

This room was empty of everything that should be in a theater except for a machine in the center that played old film reels. Ericka walked up to it and flipped the switch. She turned to stare at the once-blank screen at the 'movie' that was now playing.

Kelly sat in a wooden chair. Her hands were folded on her lap. Her white long sleeve shirt was buttoned and looked like it had been ironed. She had a skirt that stopped just above the ankles with white tights covering what would be exposed. Her long brown hair flowed down around her shoulders and her lips parted in a flashy smile.

Then a man was standing in an entirely different environment. It was a dark hallway. One could make out one or two doors before darkness covered everything. The man had short black hair and was wearing what a hospital would issue its patients. Only his mouth was visible and parts of the hair. The rest of the face couldn't be seen He was standing close to the light, and then was suddenly far away. He appeared in different places in that hallway without moving.

The image was gone and replaced with blackness. One blue word that had the picture quality of a classic soundless black and white movie appeared. It skipped and parts disappeared every now and then. It was like watching a movie with only one word. The word was "Brook".

That scenario was replaced with the woman from earlier still sitting in the chair, but she was shaking her head violently in every direction it could bend. Low growling sounds erupted from her voice every now and then. The image skipped and suddenly the woman was standing next to one of the four cement walls with green mold and slime that was her room. She was now moving her head back and forward to bang it on the cement.

The picture with the word "Brook" appeared again, but only for a few seconds.

The man from the hallway was now on a steel table. Only his mouth could be seen once again. Only this time the line of vision stopped just below the nose instead of the face being covered by shadows. He was shaking violently. A nurse whose eyes were cast in shadow moved a switch upward. The man stopped shaking. He suddenly smiled. The switch was thrown down again, and he started to shake.

Then the camera moved back to the room Kelly was in earlier. She was pulling her bangs back and using the camera that let Ericka see what was happening as a mirror. She had a large gash where she'd been hitting her head. On the wrist Ericka could see there was a hospital band that she could read clearly.

_Alchemilla Hospital_

_Stephanie Kelly Acton _

The film flickered again and this time Kelly was staring into an actual mirror. She moved her hands through her hair to tie it up in the elaborate fashion it had been in when she first met Ericka. The camera zoomed in onto a piece of paper on a desk. Ericka could only read a few words. The rest were blurred and out of focus.

_Not in a state of mental well-_

_Transfer To_

Everything went to a black screen with only one word glowing in a neon blue shade. The word was 'Brook'. The screen skipped a few times and then more was added to the first word. "Brookhaven". The screen stayed on this image for a while until something happened. It looked like the movie itself was burning away.

Ericka turned to the projector to see that was exactly what had happened. It was on fire and the film looked like soup. Ericka moved towards the projector and noticed she was stepping on something. She picked it up and saw it was another map. On this map, she saw where the road that connected to where she was led. It wrapped around the lake and wound up eventually to another area of Silent Hill.

Circled in red marker on this map was a building. The label called it 'Brookhaven Hospital'. Written below that was a small phrase in handwriting that Ericka didn't need to compare to know it came from Jack.

_Your father waits here, along with the Haldins _

The Haldins. He had to be referring to her parents. But then why would he say 'your father along with'? It didn't matter. Ericka knew where she had to go. She knew where her parents were. And something told her that where she was going was going to be the final stop on her journey through Silent Hill.

Ericka had to go to Brookhaven Hospital.

------------

Okay! Again, sorry this took so long. I should've had this up a while ago. But, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, the last chapter's going to be the last. I'll post the analyzing chapter after that to let people understand the whole story. One more thing, I did read this chapter for typos, but I was kind of rushed. If they're here, I apologize and hope they weren't too distracting from being able to read it. Again, thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. Convulsions of

This is it. This is the last chapter. I want to thank all of those who stuck with me throughout the story, and even those who might just be reading. No one, unfortunately, reviewed, but that's alright! As long as at least one person likes the story, I'll post this without hesitation! Enjoy the final chapter of ECT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill.

Final Chapter: Convulsions of…

Ericka stepped outside into the darkness around her. A faint light from an unknown source lit up some of her surroundings, but the flashlight which she had grown to love did most of the work required for her to see. Ericka stepped onto the steel gates that would have been pavement. She was definitely still in the 'other' version of Silent Hill. The one that she could've never imagined in her darkest nightmares.

She laughed at herself for the stupid thought. She couldn't have imagined _anything_ in Silent Hill, let alone the dark version of it. Ericka started to jog towards her destination. It was almost funny, really. Just a week ago, her biggest problem was finding a way to get tickets to a concert she wanted to go to. Just yesterday, she thought she was just going to spend some time with her family in Silent Hill while they sorted out the mess with Jack.

Now she was on her way to…to _what_, exactly? It wasn't like she could just rescue them without any problems and be the hero of the day. She was going to have to confront Jack. And it was more then likely that she'd run into Kelly again. Ericka shook her head. She'd worry about that when she got to her parents.

_If they're even still alive._ Ericka pushed the thought away as quickly as she could, but it didn't seem to leave her. Her pace had quickened. She started to sweat despite the cold rain that had started to fall from the void of a sky above her. They _had_ to be alive. She didn't go through this hell just to have the people she was trying to rescue die. No. They were alive, and she was going to save them.

Ericka slipped a little every now and then on her trip to Brookhaven hospital. The rain was really coming down. Running on a fence that had been turned to its side to be passed off as a street that was soaking wet wasn't easy. Water dripped silently into the dark abyss below her.

She'd been running for what seemed like hours, although it was more like a few minutes, when she finally saw the Historical Society building to her left. She wasn't far now. Around her, several of the monsters she'd seen in her earlier travels shuffled awkwardly towards her. She'd have to make a quick jump to the side every now and then when one of the man-wolf creatures tried to attack her.

Ericka didn't waste time trying to kill ay of them. She had to hurry. Every second wasted there was a higher chance that her family might be in danger. At long last, she came to a large building and two doors that were at the end of a narrow walkway. Engraved on the smooth stone above them was the word Brookhaven.

Ericka felt a chill that had nothing to do with how cold it was. She pushed the front door open and prepared for the worst. She didn't expect to see a brightly lit hall. Florescent lights shone brightly in the ceiling above her. Ericka took a few steps forward before a door opened.

A nurse came out and she was shortly followed by a doctor (Ericka assumed so based on their uniforms). The nurse turned and stopped to look at the doctor and let him get a little ahead of her before she continued walking. The nurse started to speak.

"Really? His case is severe enough to need _that_?" asked the nurse.

"I checked his charts several times over the last few months and nothing else is working. We might as well try this," the doctor's voice faded towards the end of the sentence, as if he were reluctant to be doing whatever they were talking about too. What they were planning on doing was revealed shortly after when the nurse spoke again.

"But, Electroconvulsive Therapy? Is that really all that's left? He's a nice person, aside from the…" The Nurse stopped in her sentence and turned towards Ericka. She had a blank look on her face.

"Sorry," started Ericka. "I was just…" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as the shock of what was happening took over. The nurse's face started to melt. It was like chocolate when it was left in direct sunlight. Her dark hair and pale skin dripped off of her face.

The nurse threw one hand up to her face and dug her nails into her forehead. She ripped off a strip of her dripping skin and dropped it onto the ground. Beneath, the would-be-exposed skull was covered with rotting patches of muscle. The nurse dug her nails into that and started to shred it before erupting into a high pitched scream.

Ericka screamed too, and then the lights went out. After recovering a little from what she'd just seen, Ericka flicked on the light she carried. Now the hospital looked like she'd expected. The same blood, rust, and steel cage scenery that had shown up every time she went to the dark version of the town was used to decorate the hospital. The nurse and the doctor were gone.

Ericka had no map of this place, and the board that could be used for such a purpose in front of her was covered with too much of blood to be read. This was just what she needed. To be walking around blindly in a place like this. Ericka started walking up the path to her right. She didn't go more then a few feet when she found there were two ways for her to go yet again.

The path to her left seemed to go to where the other trail in the beginning would lead. She decided to check that out first since it seemed to be just a circle. When she rounded the corner, she found an elevator and a note taped to it. Ericka took it to read.

_Your father wants to meet you so badly! And what of your dear Haldins? Everyone is waiting for you, Ericka. Waiting for you on B3. _

_Jack_

Ericka pushed the button to call the elevator with a feeling of excitement. It wasn't the joyful kind, but the thought that she could just go right to her parents energized her. The elevator door slid open. Ericka stepped into the cage and looked at the panel of buttons.

There was no B3.

There was no B-_anything_.

The panel of buttons had a one with a star next to it, a two, and a three. According to the elevator, there was no basement to the hospital. Beneath the three buttons was a panel that looked like it could be opened. The only problem was that it was locked. Ericka grumbled and pushed the door open button.

"Of course it wouldn't have been easy," she found herself thinking aloud. Wait. No building has just and elevator. There have to be stairs. Ericka went back to the last intersection she was at and this time went down the hall. A few yards down, a sign with a crude picture of a stick figure on steps started to become visible.

Ericka quickened her pace. She'd almost broken into a run when she saw she had to stop. There was a hole stretching across the hall. It was too far to jump but not far enough for her not to see the agonizingly close stairwell. Ericka backed up and remembered the elevator. She could just go to a higher floor and get to the stairs that way.

She turned around and started to walk when she heard a loud _BANG_ come from the door to her left. Ericka stopped walking and looked at the door. Common sense told her to ignore it, but there was no sign to indicate this was a patient's room. Which meant it could very well be a room where employees might leave things. Things like keys.

Ericka cautiously pushed the door open to see a perfectly normal room. The lights were on in it and there were lockers lined up on a wall. One was open a little. Ericka pulled it open the rest of the way and immediately backed away with a hand over her mouth.

"Oh God," was all she could say. The locker had a metal grate blocking access to inside it. Or, more likely, to keep what was inside in. A human body was stuffed into a three and a half foot tall cage inside the locker. The limbs were wrapped around the body due to the lack of space. One of the poor bastard's legs was around his neck while the other was bent backwards. One arm was forced out of a hole that had been made from the inside and now hung lifelessly in the air. The hole in the cage had been made from the _inside_. That meant the person was put forced in their while they were still _alive_.

Atop the locker was a box of shotgun shells. Ericka looked at the body again. She swallowed, and then walked cautiously towards the box of shells. As her hand finally gripped the box, the lights went out. They were only out for a few seconds, so Ericka didn't get a chance to turn on her flashlight.

When she looked down Ericka saw the hand of the body was now around her ankle and looked like it was about to close. Ericka grabbed the box and backed into the wall behind her. The lights went out again. Ericka heard a scrapping noise, and then the lights came back on. The head of the body was now out of the hole with the arm.

Ericka ran out of the room. She slammed the door behind her and made it too the elevator. Once inside, she pushed two without thinking twice. The doors opened to another dark hall way. Ericka ran straight for the stairwell. She stopped when she saw a woman walk into a room. Because of the darkness, Ericka couldn't tell who it was, but she was walking like a normal human being.

"Wait!" called Ericka. She ran into the room that the woman had gone into without even noticing the door had closed behind her. Inside was a room that looked like it had been taken from a mansion. Oriental rugs that looked as comfortable as they did expensive were placed decoratively throughout the circular room. Two long couches were placed on the hardwood floor and were facing each other. A crystal chandelier hung above the entire scene.

On one couch lay Kelly, who was either dead or sleeping. On the other couch was Kelly too, and appeared to be in the same condition. Ericka was confused at there being two Kelly's until she looked further towards the back of the room. Kelly was sitting in a chair with her hands folded in her lap. She was wearing a sky-blue dress that stopped just above the ankles of her bare feet. Her once messy hair was now tied in a neat pony-tail. It wasn't too tight, and made her actually look kind of pretty.

"I won, Amy," Kelly said. The exhaustion in her voice was obvious. "They put up a fight, but I finally came out on top. I'm the dominant now," She chuckled softly to herself. "I'm the _only_ now."

"Kelly," started a confused Ericka. "What's going on? Why are there three of you? What did you win?" The questions in her head all demanded answers, and so she babbled them all out.

"Amy," cooed Kelly. "Isn't it sad?" Ericka tried to calm down a little and just went along with her to try and get information.

"Isn't _what_ sad?" asked Ericka.

"I've been trying this whole time," started Kelly. "They said I couldn't, because of what I was, but I wanted nothing more then to watch you grow up. To be with you as you got older. To celebrate your birthdays. To help you with your prom," Kelly stood after the last statement and spun lightly, to make the dress she was wearing move.

"I won, now. It can finally happen!" Kelly walked towards her and extended a hand. "Can we dance, Amy?" Ericka stared for a few seconds. Then her eyes narrowed in sorrow and confusion.

"I…" Ericka shook her head. "I don't know what you wanted, or what you had to battle. And I don't know what you mean," Kelly smiled, but her grief was obvious in her other facial features.

"He said you'd say that. He said you wouldn't understand what I was saying, because to you, you have her. But I didn't have you. You were the one thing that led me to fight. You were the one thing I wished I could actually have in my life, like a normal person. But if you really don't understand," Kelly turned her back to Ericka and started to walk to one of the three windows in the back of the room. "I guess its okay to give in to this hell. To give it what it wants, and just give up,"

Ericka couldn't even speak. She was confused. "I'm not going to be back, Amy. Sorry, the Haldins call you Ericka, Don't they? That's such a pretty name. I'm glad that ended up being what you had. Be happy, dear," Kelly crouched down so that she was hidden from view behind one of the couches. Ericka walked up to where she'd crouched down, and saw nothing but air. Ericka looked at the couches and saw she was the only one here. Stephanie Kelly Acton was gone.

Ericka left the room. She closed the door behind her. Ericka thought for a second, and then opened the door again to look for Kelly. Her eyes met a small, square concrete room with a single bed that missing the mattress. On the stand next to the bed was a hospital band.

_Stephanie Kelly Acton_

_Admitted through Alchemilla Hospital_

_Brookhaven #_

The rest was scratched out. Ericka left the room and walked towards the stairwell. The door opened easily and she saw the stairs heading down to her left. Ericka walked down the steps until she had gone down to levels. This was where the stairs ended and the wall was marked B1.

_Well, it's a start, _she thought. Ericka opened the door to the basement. A feeling of déjà vu passed through her as she saw the exact same setup as theatre thirteen from the movies. Ericka looked behind her to make sure se was still at the hospital, and then she walked into the room. She repeated the process from last time and turned on the projector.

Kelly sat in a wooden chair. Her hands were folded on her lap. Her white long sleeve shirt was buttoned and looked like it had been ironed. She had a skirt that stopped just above the ankles with white tights covering what would be exposed. Her long brown hair flowed down around her shoulders and her lips parted in a flashy smile.

Then a man was standing in an entirely different environment. It was a dark hallway. One could make out one or two doors before darkness covered everything. The man had short black hair and was wearing what a hospital would issue its patients. Only his mouth was visible and parts of the hair. The rest of the face couldn't be seen He was standing close to the light, and then was suddenly far away. He appeared in different places in that hallway without moving.

The image was gone and replaced with blackness. One blue word that had the picture quality of a classic soundless black and white movie appeared. It skipped and parts disappeared every now and then. It was like watching a movie with only one word. The word was "Brook".

That scenario was replaced with the woman from earlier still sitting in the chair, but she was shaking her head violently in every direction it could bend. Low growling sounds erupted from her voice every now and then. The image skipped and suddenly the woman was standing next to one of the four cement walls with green mold and slime that was her room. She was now moving her head back and forward to bang it on the cement.

The picture with the word "Brook" appeared again, but only for a few seconds.

The man from the hallway was now on a steel table. Only his mouth could be seen once again. Only this time the line of vision stopped just below the nose instead of the face being covered by shadows. He was shaking violently. A nurse whose eyes were cast in shadow moved a switch upward. The man stopped shaking. He suddenly smiled. The switch was thrown down again, and he started to shake.

Then the camera moved back to the room Kelly was in earlier. She was pulling her bangs back and using the camera that let Ericka see what was happening as a mirror. She had a large gash where she'd been hitting her head. On the wrist Ericka could see there was a hospital band that she could read clearly.

_Alchemilla Hospital_

_Stephanie Kelly Acton _

The film flickered again and this time Kelly was staring into an actual mirror. She moved her hands through her hair to tie it up in the elaborate fashion it had been in when she first met Ericka. The camera zoomed in onto a piece of paper on a desk. Ericka could only read a few words. The rest were blurred and out of focus.

_Not in a state of mental well-_

_Transfer To_

The word 'Brookhaven' appeared in bold blue letters on an otherwise black screen. They flickered for a short while before the scene moved back to the nurse who had been pulling the switch. Ericka recognized her now as the nurse she'd seen when she'd entered Brookhaven. The nurse was laughing hysterically and was sitting with her legs in an awkward position on the floor.

Now Kelly was holding a baby. She rocked it gently in her arms. Then two men came. One held Kelly while the other took the baby. Kelly screamed and cried. This melted away into the man whose face hadn't been visible throughout the whole movie. The camera slowly zoomed out to show his face, and as soon as it did, one of the most disgusting and grossest things she'd ever seen filled the screen.

It was a sick tan color and had large masses and bumps on its skin. Thick purple tentacles jutted out at random points. It opened its mouth and rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth dripping with black ooze rotated at changing speeds. The film flickered, and then the screen was blank again.

To her right, the walls slid apart like an elevator opening its doors and sure enough, there was the elevator behind them. Something dropped onto the ground from the projector just as the film stopped. Ericka picked it up and saw it was a key. She walked into the elevator with blank look that somehow carried determination. She opened the panel pushed the B3 button.

The doors to the elevator opened in a wide, open room with a stone floor that was lit by a flaming chandelier above her. In front of her was the man from the video and her parents in a cage a few yards above him. They were both standing and looked fine.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Ericka. She ran towards the cage.

"Ericka!" shouted her dad while her mom just squealed with joy.

"Ericka," said the man. "They're not your parents," Ericka simply gave him the same blank look she had worn when getting on the elevator. "You have to know that. Your mother and I couldn't keep you because those God Damned idiots wouldn't let us! But it's okay, now. They're all dead. Now you and I can leave this town together."

"Mom, Dad, don't worry. I'll find a way to get you down!" Ericka hollered up at the cage.

"I just told you-," the man was cut off by Ericka.

"I know the truth," she said calmly. "I know what you just said is true, but I'm not leaving here with you. I'm leaving with my parents."

The man's face became red as he grew angry. "Stupid bitch! I wanted to meet my daughter and all you turn out to be is some bitch who chooses this…bastard over me!" He pointed up at Mr. Haldin. The next second happened so quickly Ericka didn't even register it at first.

The cage was ripped open by the monster she had seen in the video. Mr. Haldin stumbled backwards a few feet and unintentionally got a good part of his back ripped off by rows of razor sharp teeth. He fell onto the ground face first still struggling to live. Mrs. Haldin had screamed his name, but it seemed like a far off dream to Ericka.

The man violently grabbed Mr. Haldin's spinal cord and strained with all of his might to rip it out. The bones went flying to the floor. The entire mess was cleaned up by the monster and then it moved over to the man.

"I'll kill you all!" he screamed as the thing ripped him apart with its teeth before eating him. Then it charged at Ericka. Ericka's senses returned to her and she ran. While doing so, she pulled out the shotgun and shoved all the bullets she could into it. She turned for a quick second and shot the thing. The bullet tore through its mass, but seemed like it didn't hurt him.

Ericka ran a little more and shoved another shell into the shotgun. When she got far enough ahead of the thing, she blasted out as many shots as she could before it started to get to close to her. Ericka thought she could just do this and hope it dies. But there were two things she forgot about. She was going to run out of energy sooner or later, and she was out of shotgun ammo.

Ericka dropped the weapon and tried the handgun. In another five minutes of fighting, she'd run out of handgun ammo too. She was dead. There was no way to survive. She was out of ammo and out of energy. The last thing she wanted to do was have her mom watch her get eaten.

Realizing it was pointless to keep running; Ericka turned around and pulled out the pipe. She waited for it to come close enough, and then she swung at it using the stamina she had left. To her shock, she hit one of the bullet holes she'd made. The thing reared in pain and rolled over a few times before it stopped moving. It was dead.

Ending 1: A Mother's Revenge

Ericka walked over to where the thing had died. Her face held no expression as she stuck a hand in the pouch she'd used to carry ammo. A single bullet was left in it. She loaded it into the handgun.

"Dad," she whispered over the giant monster. Then she moved the handgun up to her head. Her eyes narrowed and she grinned evilly. "The three of us will be together soon, dear." Her finger pulled down on the trigger.

Ending 2: Genetic

Ericka closed her eyes and sat down on the ground. She was tired. It would feel good just to sit down and rest for a second or two. Especially after killing that thing. Then she found it difficult to move her arms. In fact, she couldn't move them at all.

Ericka opened her eyes. She was wearing a straight jacket and was sitting in a white room with padded walls. "What the…" she said. She tried to wriggle free. "Hey." She said. "Hey!" this time she yelled. "Somebody! Help me!" She'd only been screaming for a few seconds when a man in a white coat came into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There…what's…there was this monster, and…My mom! My mom's still in Silent Hill! What's going on?" Ericka found it difficult to put together a sentence.

"Jesus, this time about monsters?" He pulled out a shot full of a clear liquid and stuck it into her neck. Ericka wanted to scream, but she suddenly felt incredibly tired. "There now, just sleep. We'll talk about this episode when you wake up and you've calmed down."

"But…mom…" Ericka managed to say before she fell asleep in the white room.

Ending 3: Requiem

Ericka walked over to the cage her mom was still suspended from. She positioned herself to help with her landing, and the widowed Mrs. Haldin leapt from the cage. When they were both ready, and after a tight hug, they started to walk away.

Neither said anything on the entire trip back to the car. The mist covered town of Silent Hill had no more monsters in it. It was just a deserted town. A town so empty, even the slightest of noises could be heard on the other side of the town. A silent town.

Ericka went to go for the driver's seat, but her mom just put a hand on hers and nodded towards the back with a forced smile. Ericka nodded and opened the back door to the car. She sat in the same seat she did on the way down to Silent Hill.

With her head leaned against the cold window, she felt she could fall asleep rather easily. Once the car actually started, (not without trouble. It was, after all, hit by a truck) She started to drift asleep. Before she fell into the darkness of sleep, she could hear her mom crying, and whispering her husband's name over and over.

-------------

They parked the car outside their house and her mom opened the door. Her mom moved over to the counter and just put her head into her arms. Ericka walked up the carpeted steps to her room. She opened her door to find a cool breeze. Her window was open.

On her bed was a picture. It was old and faded. In it, a man and Kelly held an infant. They were both smiling and looking at the camera. Ericka picked it up and positioned her hands to tear it. A small rip appeared in the middle of the top edge where her hands were, but she stopped.

Ericka pulled a box out from under her bed and took the lid off. Several pictures occupied it. Some of her and her friends, and one of her in her freshmen year with her step-parents. She placed the picture in the box next to the one of her current family.

Ericka Haldin placed the lid back on the box and just held it, and as her mother cried softly in the kitchen beneath her, and as she held two of her most treasured pictures, she never thought she'd be this depressed to be home from Silent Hill.

------------

Okay. There it is. The second-part in my Silent Hill stories. I am going to write a third story that actually connects the first, Dear Sister, and this one along with another new main character. So if you're interested, it'll be up in a couple of weeks. If you didn't read the first, then don't worry. Only parts of the first chapter will be a little confusing.

Anyway, sorry this took awhile. If you read the story, then thanks. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, see you next time.


	8. Analyzation Not a chapter

Okay, this is the analyzation, so if you didn't read chapter 7 yet, then you could ruin something. Anyway, hope this clears up those parts or characters you might not have known.

I've replaced this and changed something along with an apology. Someone who reviewed pointed out something important that I let slip by because I put it in without even looking into it. Someone I know said they had multiple personalities and someone else confused what that person said with schizophrenia, and without even looking it up, I said Kelly had both. Although it could be argued she has traits from both disorders, I've made the mistake of calling it the same thing. So I give both my apologies for making this mistake, and my gratitude to the anonymous reviewer who pointed this out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill.

Analyzation

Section 1: Characters

Part 1, Stacy

Stacy is the only character in the story that isn't connected to Ericka, so I figured I'd explain her first. Stacy was a high school student who came into high school trying to be as popular as she was in middle school. Unfortunately for her, her outgoing and hyperactive personality made her the target of insults and bullying that over the years made her depressed. When she was a little girl, her brother, father, mother, and she had vacationed at Silent Hill. Her parents remember her being so happy back then, so they decide to drive down there for a family vacation to try and get her over her depression.

On the way down, she had decided to drive and let the others sleep since she'd been the one sleeping most of the ride down. She started to think about everything that'd been going on in her life and that distracted her from driving. A car crashed into the passenger side of the car and killed everyone involved except for Stacy.

Stacy originally ran into Silent Hill looking for help for her family, much like Ericka did. The only thing was that the town made her see them (her dead family) no matter where she went, and so she tried to think of a way to make them go away. She figured that since they were going to this town to try and make her happy, that they would leave if she could manage to make herself happy. This clicked in her head and became her main motivation for staying in the town.

This worked for a little until she ran into Ericka. Ericka, being around her age, reminded Stacy of the constant bullying she had gone through with her peers, thus she started to subconsciously hate Ericka (Which is why she threw in 'I hope you die,' without even realizing it in their first conversation). As she continued to run into Ericka, she grew more and more depressed, and so she started to see her family again.

Stacy became depressed and felt incredibly guilty for leaving her family like that. As she finally realizes the entire situation was her fault, her family moved in to kill her for atonement. At least in her prospective. Ericka saw Stacy's death through a different prospective, and that was that she had killed herself. What really happened is up to you.

Part 2: The Haldins

Two simple characters with nothing really to explain. They adopted Ericka at a young age and raised her as their own child.

Part 3: Stephanie Kelly Acton

Kelly has multiple personalities, and was admitted to Alchemilla Hospital when she injured herself through a spasm. While in Alchemilla she was under watch and was eventually determined to be 'mentally unstable' and then transferred to Brookhaven. During her stay in Brookhaven, she met Ericka's biological father. They had a child. Because it had already been predetermined that they were both 'mentally unstable', the child was taken away and put up for adoption.

Kelly has three conflicting personalities. The first that's introduced is the one that shows her true desires and ambitions. Basically her motherly side. The second was cold, and blamed Ericka for her being trapped in Brookhaven. She clearly values Ericka's father more then the other two. The third side was the overwhelming sorrow that built up in Kelly after losing her only child.

Kelly had difficulty naming her child, and this shows through each personality calling her something different. But this really serves no point to the story. Once her child was taken away from her, the motherly personality of Kelly tried as hard as she could to stop the other two from existing so she could have the one thing she wanted more then anything in the world. Her child. Ericka's father told Kelly on several occasions that she was hoping for nothing.

She tried desperately to prove him wrong, and once she triumphed over the other two personalities, she just wanted her child. But Ericka refused her by not understanding. Once she found out that her sole purpose for keeping herself alive was pointless, she decided she could give up in Silent Hill, and disappear forever.

Part 4: Jack

Jack was a long term friend of Ericka's father and they met in Brookhaven, too. Not much was really shared about him aside from that, and he is willing to go out of his way to make Ericka get to her father.

Part 5: Her father

The only character I didn't name. He had traits of schizophrenia, more specifically severe hallucinations. Other traits were apparent, but weren't shown in this story. Brookhaven decided the only course of action was ECT. Not much was really told about him either. For some reason, he believes Ericka would like him if she knew the truth and he held the Haldins hostage. He seemed to think that his experience with Ericka would go differently then Kelly's.

Part 6: Ericka Haldin

A soon-to-be junior at college, Ericka was a nineteen year old girl who was pretty carefree. It was only when Jack appeared in her life and her parents decided to take her to Silent Hill that her life became a living hell and she learned of her true parents. The daughter of two mentally ill patients at Brookhaven hospital, one has to wonder why she came out so normal.

Section 2: Other Things

Part 1: The movie

The movie was pretty much just a film of Ericka's past and her parents' history. More of Kelly's history is told then her fathers. As she got further to finding the final stop, Brookhaven hospital, more of the film was shone.

Part 2: The Endings

Have fun interpreting these anyway you want.

-------------

That's it. Sorry if I missed something that you wanted to know about. I'm pretty sure I got everything, but I might've missed something. So, thanks for reading Silent Hill: ECT if you did, and please review!


End file.
